Carve Your Heart
by BroodyAndCheeryForever
Summary: Season 5 Alternative. With Brooke, Lucas, and Peyton all living in the same town old feelings resurface. But with Owen and Lindsey added into the mix, the old love triangle gets a little messier. BL.
1. This is our Town

**A/N: Wow! It's been awhile! I didn't think I would write another story, but I have been working on this one for awhile now in my spare time, and decided what the hell? Why not post it. So here it is. I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!**

Disclaimer...I own nothing, except my ideas... and student loans.

**Chapter One- This is our Town**

_And every time he held you close,_

_Yeah, were you thinking of me?_

_…_

_Stab my back,_

_It's better when I bleed for you_

**Brooke**

As I opened my eyes, I couldn't help but notice the immediate haze that crept upon my memory, and the throbbing pain in my temple. I licked my dry lips, and slowly sat up. The room was dark, I could feel the cool silk sheets touching various parts of my body that _should _be clothed, and then I looked over to the man sleeping next to me. Suddenly the drunken fog that seemed to surround me cleared.

Owen. Bartender Owen.

Not that I was completely surprised, because this wasn't exactly the first time that I had found myself in this specific bed. There was an obvious attraction between us. His stubbornness was a match to my feistiness. And he didn't look half bad either, dark hair, dark eyes, amazing body. He was the complete opposite of… I am not even going to go there.

I glanced at the alarm clock propped next to Owen's bed at the same time he mumbled and his hand searched for me in his sleep, landing on my bare thigh. It was nearly four in the morning, and time for me to do the walk of shame and go home to shower.

I gently removed his hand from my leg and slowly scooted out of his bed. I held my breath in hope that he would stay asleep. When he didn't move I crept around his room, gathering my belongings and hastily putting on discarded items of clothing. I slid my Gucci purse onto my shoulder and shoved my new gorgeous black pumps inside the opening.

After I had gathered the things I shouldn't leave behind I tip toed out of Owen's bedroom, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time. The hallway was dark, and I cursed the sun for not shining through the windows yet. I navigated my way the best I could in the dark, but I literally did not _see _what was coming.

"Ow! Shit!" I half yelled (under my breath of course), half whined.

I balanced on one foot as I held my knee up to my chest, wincing at the unbelievable pain of walking straight into a wrought iron coffee table. After a few seconds of wallowing in my hung-over self pity, I released my leg and hurried to the front door, trying not to limp.

"Brooke?"

I heard Owen's sleepy voice coming from the direction of his bedroom. I bit on my bottom lip and turned the door handle on the front door, hoping that I could get out of the house and that he would just go back to sleep.

But I turned around one last time to see Owen walking towards me, rubbing his forehead with one hand and squinting his eyes.

"Where are you going? You do realize its not even four in the morning yet, right? And more than that, you do know that if you are going to sneak out of someone's bed that you should try your hardest not to break their furniture during your escape? That tends to wake people up."

He was smirking at me, and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll have you know, I didn't break _your _furniture, but your damn coffee table nearly broke _my _leg."

Owen stepped closer to me, and wrapped his toned arms around me, "Do you need me to kiss it better?" He whispered before his lips landed on mine.

I surrendered to his kiss, to his comforting hold, to Owen. But then I remembered that I shouldn't be here, that I needed to leave, so I pulled my face away from his, and pushed his chest away from me with my hands.

"I gotta go" I said, giving Owen a small smile. I rested my purse back on my shoulder, and opened the front door.

Owen lifted his arms in defeat, "Well Brooke Davis, if you miss me, you know where I'll be."

I smiled at him and nodded. "How could I ever forget, Bartender-Boy."

**B.L**

I had been back in Tree Hill for two weeks now, and still wasn't exactly sure what to do here. It has been great to see old friends and catch up, but my job and my life is waiting for me in New York City. As much as I got fed up with the lifestyle that I led there, I miss my clothes. I miss the world where I am on top and not second best.

Two weeks ago I was sitting pretty in a penthouse that happened to overlook in my opinion the prettiest part of New York City. And now I am sharing Haley and Nathan's couch-bed with Peyton. Which is kind of ironic seeing how Peyton has been my best friend for as long as I can remember, but I can count on both hands the number of times I have talked to her in the past four years. Not to mention, one of those times was the night before I flew here.

Peyton was upset, she needed me. So I agreed to come back to Tree Hill with her. She said that she felt like something was missing, and that she thought that she might find what she needs in Tree Hill. And to be honest, I kind of feel the same way, and that's the real reason I decided to come back.

I just wish Peyton would admit that the reason she came back is because of Lucas Scott.

And what scares me is that I might feel the same way.

Which is exactly why Owen popping into my life, wooing me with his magical skill of mixing drinks, is exactly what I need. I need to get over Lucas, get over Peyton, and move on with my life. But when I put it that way, it makes me feel like catching the first flight back to New York is what I need to do.

Instead I quietly fit my key into the lock of Naley's front door, and slip in, much more graciously than my exit from Owen's. I leave my purse in the hallway and make my way to the living room. I let out an unexpected sigh of relief when I see Peyton taking up ¾ of the bed we are sharing, her eyes glued shut. I smile. She's asleep, at least I don't have to relive my night just yet.

I lift up the blankets and slide inside of them, feeling my back instantly ache when it comes in contact with the crappy mattress and wire frame.

**B.L**

I am woken up the same way that I have been woken up for the last two weeks. I smell Haley cooking breakfast, I hear sports talk radio, and there is the distinct sound of Jamie bouncing a basketball over and over again on the hardwood floor.

I pull the pillow over my head, knowing that there is no way it is later than 8 a.m. Can't anyone in this house ever sleep in?

And then suddenly, I no longer hear the basketball pounding against the floor. I smile to myself, thinking that I have won and I ignore the light sound of footsteps approaching me.

"Aunt Brooke…" Jamie whispers, poking me in the side. "I know you are awake. I know you are awake because you moved your pillow." I groan, and Jamie giggles before lifting the pillow away from my face. "See! You are awake!"

"No, I'm sleeping, my eyes are closed" I say, my throat dry and my voice coming out in a croak.

"Momma!" Jamie yells, "She _is _awake, she is _talking _to me!"

"Okay, okay" I yawn, "I'm up." I sit up in bed, adjusting my shirt. "Alright little Monster," I say, grabbing Jamie and pulling him into my lap. "Your mom better be making something good for breakfast or I am going to eat you!"

Jamie yelps and laughs as I tickle his stomach.

"Pancakes and eggs" Haley calls over the madness.

"Well then," I say, letting Jamie go. "I guess this is your lucky day little man."

**B.L**

One of the perks of my temporary living situation is that Haley has mastered the art of cooking. I don't think I have eaten so well since she was my roommate in High School. She is constantly blabbing about balanced meals and the effects of too much sodium. But all I know is that whatever she is doing, she is doing it right.

Nathan took Jamie to pre-school after breakfast, and then was heading to the gym to keep up on his pre-season workout. He started playing for the Charlotte Bobcats, and hired a personal trainer so that he could stay in Tree Hill for as long as he can until the season starts. He still has to make weekly trips up there, so I don't understand how it is benefiting him, but then again I despise the gym.

Haley left shortly after the boys did, and lucky her, she gets to go to Tree Hill High School, all over again. She has been teaching there for a month now, and even though it sounds like her class is a bunch of smart-ass hellians, she seems to put on a front that she likes it.

So that just leaves me and Peyton, cleaning up the kitchen together. It has been fun to hang out with her again, but sometimes it just feels weird. We have been through a lot together, and our friendship never fully recovered. I still consider her a friend, but we just don't understand each other like we used to.

"So I think I am going to visit Lucas today" Peyton says, her voice hitching on the 'L' word.

I nod, and keep loading the dishwasher. "Doesn't he have practice today?"

"Well, yeah." Peyton pauses and then shrugs. "But I mean, we're friends, and he has to have a lunch break."

I want to tell her to give it up already. To stop moping around over broody Lucas Scott and to either get over it or tell him how she feels. She has been talking about him for the past two weeks, and there is only so much a girl can handle to hear. So what if you turned down his proposal Peyton, you made your bed and you have to sleep in it. And anyways, he was in New York a mere six hours later trying to get _me _into bed with him.

He must have been _really _torn up.

I stop myself, knowing that thinking these thoughts is not helping anyone, especially me.

"How's Owen?" Peyton asks, smiling at me in a knowing way.

"He's good" I grin back, feeling my cheeks start to turn pink.

"You came home pretty late last night…"

I shrug, "Not too late."

"Is it getting serious?"

"No, not really. We're just having fun" I say, loading the last dish. I look around the kitchen, seeing if there was anything I missed, and there wasn't. "Well," I say, "I think I am going to go for a run. I feel kind of sick after eating all of those pancakes. Do you want to come?" I ask this, knowing the answer.

"No way" Peyton laughs, she hates running. "I will just catch up with you later."

**B.L.**

One of the things that I absolutely love about Tree Hill is that I can run for miles without getting hit by a cab, or hounded by the stalkerazzi. And since running has become so therapeutic, this is greatly appreciated. By the time I reached the River Court I was getting tired and needed a break before I ran back to Haley's. I jogged past the small basketball court that I had spent so much time at in high school, and stopped in front of the river. I leaned over, resting my hands on my knees and catching my breath.

"Brooke Davis? _Running_?"

I stood up straight, and smiled. I turned around slowly, resting my hands on my bare sides, glad that I decided to wear my flattering workout clothes that happened to reveal my very toned stomach.

"Lucas Scott? _Still _playing hooky from school?" I said with a smile, matching the one he wore on his face. "I didn't even know you were here, punk" I said walking towards him and shoving his arm, "You are lucky you didn't give me a heart attack."

"Hey now," he said, pointing at me and squinting his eyes. "I am the one with the heart problems, don't steal my card Davis."

We walked over to the picnic table and sat down, both keeping our gaze focused on the river in front of us.

"Ha ha, very funny Lucas" I said, tapping my fingers on my knees, feeling the bruise from early this morning starting to form. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, same old stuff here" Lucas shrugged.

"Right," I nodded, "How's Lindsey?" I asked. Lindsey is Luke's live-in girlfriend who is extremely nice and cute. She is also extremely fond of me _and _my clothing line, which I like.

"She's doing good, missing New York like crazy though. I don't think she is very fond of being cooped up in Tree Hill when I'm not writing and giving her something to work on."

"Luke" I said, my voice raspy, "You love to write, what's gotten into you?"

"I just haven't felt inspired lately," He said with a shrug, "I have a hard time writing when my editor is constantly breathing down my neck and hounding me to finish a chapter."

I laughed and rolled my eyes, "Well Luke, they say you shouldn't mix business with pleasure."

"I'm beginning to wish they would have warned me about that sooner."

"Oh stop" I tell him, shoving his shoulder. "It's Lindsey's job to hound you, and it's your job to give her something to read."

"Come on Brooke, like you're one to talk. Nathan told me that Victoria has been calling his house relentlessly in attempt to get a hold of _you_."

"Oh, you mean Bitchtoria? Yeah, I don't know _what _her problem is" I say with a shrug, trying to ignore the fact that I left her completely hanging in New York and that I was refusing to take her calls. And suddenly, I understood how Lucas felt. "Well, I'd say that if you didn't have to get back to coaching your High School wonder-kids that we deserve a drink."

"Brooke, it's eleven in the morning" Lucas laughed, "And I think you are right. Skillz can cover for me."

**B.L.**

Lucky for me, Lucas had his old grey Keith's auto shop hoodie in his backseat, and he let me borrow it. When I slipped it over my head, I was instantly met with one of my favorite smells, Lucas Scott. For a few seconds I felt like I was in a fog, transported back to my high school days. Riding in the front seat of Lucas' car, wearing his shirt. I was in a daze, and in desperate need to snap out of it. I could practically feel the vodka tonics sliding down my throat and putting me in an immediate, memory-free bliss.

Lucas and I drove over to Tric, hoping that someone would be there so that we could get a drink. And if not, Lucas still had a key and an agreement with the new owner from when his mom sold the business.

I know that hanging out with Lucas might be crossing a fine line, or at least approaching it. I don't know if it was because he was my first love or what, but whenever I am around him I feel lightheaded. He was the reason why I hadn't seriously dated anyone while in New York. There was something about him that I couldn't get over, and being back in Tree Hill, I was just realizing this more concretely. But it didn't matter because we were just friends. He was dating Lindsey now. My so called best friend was in love with him. Put those two things together and he was _just _my friend. And I think that's all I want from him anyways.

"I can't remember the last time I did something crazy like this" Lucas said, leading the way up the stairs to Tric.

"Yeah, me too. Well, I guess besides two weeks ago when I abandoned my business and came back here" I said with a smile and a shrug.

Much to our surprise, the doors were unlocked. We looked at each other, and smiled, both needing this time away from reality. I followed Lucas into the empty building, making a bee line towards the bar. I sat down on a bar stool and watched as Lucas navigated his way behind the bar.

"Lucas Scott, _bartender_." I smirked, "I never saw this one coming."

"As surprising as it may be," Owen said, walking into the room carrying a box of clean glasses, "Lucas does know his way around a bar."

Surprised would be an understatement. I don't know why I didn't think that Owen would be there, I guess I was just too wrapped up in spending time with Lucas like old times. I wasn't listening as Owen and Lucas talked and joked, instead I just watched as the two men who currently consumed either my time or my thoughts talked and poured drinks as if they were old friends. And maybe they are? Who the hell knows what's going on in Tree Hill these days.

"Brooke," Owen said, staring straight at me as if he had been waiting for my response for some time.

"Oh, uhm yeah?" I said, my voice coming out in mere rambles and confused thoughts. Owen stared at me skeptically as he slid a shot glass across the bar towards me. I wrapped my fingers around the glass and slowly turned it side to side. I watched as Lucas filled up two more shot glasses, his movements effortless. He handed one to Owen, and kept one for himself.

Lucas held his tiny glass up, "Here's to good friends, and good drinks."

"Are you guys _really _drinking? It's like eleven in the morning!"

I spun around on my barstool with one eyebrow arched, surprised that the squeaky high-pitched voice belonged to Peyton. When the hell did she start talking like that? There weren't any children in the room, so what was with the voice? Not to mention the way she was practically glowing as she stared at Lucas. Owen looked at me, and I could tell he was trying not to laugh too.

"I went by the school, but you weren't there. And then when I was driving back to Haley and Nate's I saw your car parked out here so I decided to drop in" Peyton explained, now occupying the stool next to me and leaning on the bar, twirling one of her long curls.

"Yeah, we kind of just ended up here" Lucas said with a shrug, and suddenly I felt like I needed a stronger drink.

"We?" Peyton asked, looking between Lucas, Owen and I. I could tell she was trying to figure out who the 'we' was that Lucas was referring to, and she knew that Owen definitely wasn't an option. "I thought you went running Brooke?" She said, her voice losing it's baby-talk edge and turning into a sad squeak.

"I did" I said with a shrug, lifting the shot glass to my lips and drinking it like a champ. I set it back down on the bar, "Lucas just interrupted me during my run and brought me here" I said with a grin, winking towards the other side of the bar at Lucas and Owen.

"Oh" Peyton said silently. "Anyways," She said, brightening up again as she turned towards Lucas. "I was going to see if you wanted to go get some lunch or something, we haven't really had that much of a chance to catch up."

"I should probably be getting back to-"

"Skillz said he would cover for you" Peyton said, interrupting Lucas. "And you should probably get some food in your stomach to absorb the alcohol before you go back to school anyways."

I could tell that Lucas didn't know what to do. He was acting all nervous, looking between me and Peyton while he squinted his eyes. It always came to this with the three of us. There were always choices being made. There were always feelings being hurt. There were always hearts being shattered.

"She's right Luke" I said with an easy smile, trying to lighten the situation. I accepted another shot from Owen, "You shouldn't go back to the school feeling all tipsy."

"But I drove you here, I just can't leave you" Lucas said awkwardly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I need to finish my run anyways…go!" I said, using my hands to shoo them away.

"I'll see you later B. Davis" Peyton grinned, the high-pitched happy voice returning.

Owen refilled my shot glass while we watched Lucas and Peyton leave.

"Could she be any more obvious?" Owen asked, sliding the miniature glass back towards me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, before lifting it to my lips, feeling the liquid burn as it slid down my throat.

"You know what I mean" He said with his sideways smile. "She's in love with him."

"Oh, _that_" I said, raising my eyebrows, "She definitely isn't subtle about it." I said, flashing Owen a fake smile.

"Yeah, well that makes two of you."

"What?" I said, shocked at what he was implying.

"You like him too Brooke, ever since you showed up at this bar with your little group of friends two weeks ago I could tell. I'm a bar tender, I am very good at reading people" He grinned. "But don't worry baby" he said, leaning towards me, "It doesn't make me jealous."

"Oh god!" I laughed, covering my face with my hands.

Owen peeled my hands away from my face, "What is it with this guy anyways? What is this now, three girlfriends?"

"He only has _one _girlfriend, and p.s. Owen, I don't even like him! Just because I dated him like a million years ago doesn't mean I still have feelings for him." I said, shrugging my shoulders and smiling sweetly.

"Prove it" He said, cocking a challenging eyebrow.

I bit on my bottom lip and rolled my eyes, "Prove it?" I repeated with a sly smile on my face. Owen nodded, and I sat up straighter, resting my elbows on the bar. I let my fingers travel towards his and pulled his hands towards me, making him lower his face so that it was level with mine. I licked my lips, my eyes never losing contact with his. And then I leaned towards him and pressed my lips against his, allowing his hands to travel the sides of my body while I tangled my fingers in his hair.

* * *

**Reviews = Updates! Let me know what you think :)**


	2. You Got Growin' Up To Do

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get up! I had really good intentions of getting this up a lot sooner, but to apologize, I put two chapters in one! I hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think. Reviews=Updates. Thank you's are at the bottom.

**Chapter Two- You got Growin' Up To Do**

_Sometimes when I think of her name_  
_When it's only a game and I need you_

**Lucas**

I sat in front of my laptop, staring at the blank word document in front of me. I would write a few words, stare at them and then erase them. Not that this was anything new, this had been my nightly routine for the last few weeks. The worst part about it was that facing my publisher was also a part of this routine. And to make matters worse, my publisher also happens to be my girlfriend. The pressure is on, and I need to write my second book, which is a daunting task considering my first one had done considerably well.

The first book I had written had been in the making practically my whole life. I wrote about living in Tree Hill, I wrote about high school and my friends. I think the reason that people seemed to relate to it was because it was real. There was suspense, and heartbreak, there was drama and there was betrayal. But my life wasn't like that anymore. I am 22 now and living in the same small town, coaching high school basketball. My friends had gone on to do great things, Nathan is playing in the NBA, Haley is an amazing mother and is teaching school, and Brooke is the brains of a multi-million dollar fashion empire.

I tapped my fingers against the desk, trying to find some sort of inspiration but falling short as usual. Then I heard a key being turned in the lock of the door leading into my bedroom, and I smiled when Lindsey walked in.

"Hey" She smiled sweetly, running her fingers through her long strawberry blonde hair. She walked up behind me, and wrapped her hands around my neck, running them down my chest. "How's the writing coming?" She asked, kissing the side of my face.

"Eh" I shrugged, turning around to face her. "How was your day?" I asked, pulling her down onto my lap and changing the subject.

"I went to lunch with Haley, and she brought Brooke" Lindsey said, her usual smile still stuck on her face. I couldn't help but relish in the feeling of being happy and secure in the relationship that had always been so easy between the two of us.

"And how was that?" I asked, tightening my hold around her waist.

"It was really fun actually" She grinned, "Brooke is really nice. I mean, I _love _her clothes, and she is gorgeous, and its just surprising to see how normal she really is."

"Yeah, she is a good person" I smiled back, happy that Lindsey was getting along with my friends so well. That would definitely make life easier, especially if we ended up staying in Tree Hill.

"I just can't believe you actually dated her. While I was at lunch with them and I was listening to her and Haley talk, I just couldn't help but remember her as the Brooke from your book. I mean, she was your first love, and the first person you actually…you know…_slept _with." Lindsey paused, looking down into her lap, she looked at me and frowned. "It's just a lot to live up to. It's bad enough that Peyton is back, but I have to compete with _both _of them."

"Linds," I said, moving her hair behind her ears. "Don't think about that. All of that happened in High School, it was _years _ago. I'm here now, with you."

She brightened up again, returning to her normal, happy self and it made me feel relieved. I didn't want to relive those feelings that I had for Brooke and Peyton, I didn't want to even think about it, and I definitely didn't want my girlfriend bringing it up. If it was hard for her to be around them all the time, how did that even compare to how hard it was for me?

When I see Peyton I remember when I chose her over Brooke after we won the biggest basketball game of the season, I remember confetti, and spinning her around. I remember fixing her car countless times, and telling her that her art matters. I also remember my out of nowhere proposal and our breakup. I remember feeling like my world had just been disrupted and feeling like I wouldn't be able to stand on my own two feet again.

When I see Brooke I remember the night that she gave me a box filled with 82 letters, and decided to finally let me in. I remember telling the world that I was the guy for her. I remember chasing her in the rain and actually telling her why I loved _her_. I remember when she broke up with me, when she told me that she had stopped missing me. I remember feeling like my heart had been broken into a million pieces, like I had just lost the best part of me.

I listened to Lindsey tell me about a new book that she was reading, one that she knew would end up on the bestsellers list and I tried my hardest to pay attention to her and not all of the memories that were racing through my mind.

**B.L**

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie screamed, running into the school gym in an oversized Ravens jersey.

"Hey little man" I smiled, lifting Jamie up and throwing him above my head.

"He's a child, not a basketball" Haley said with a laugh.

I set Jamie down on the ground, and Haley and I watched as he ran over and started to dribble a basketball. "How was your day Mrs. Scott?"

Haley scrunched up her face and shrugged, "It's high school, how do you think it was? But that's not the point, I really need to grade some papers before I go home, so do you think there is any way that you could watch Jamie for me for a few minutes? He won't sit still and Brooke is on her way to pick him up. _Please_?"

"Uncle Luke! Watch, I can dribble with my eyes closed!" He wobbled around, bouncing a ball, getting dizzy and falling over.

"Yeah, he can hang out" I said, "He is our honorary Raven" I smiled, watching Jamie's face light up just at the mention.

"Thanks Luke, you're a lifesaver" Haley grinned, stepping towards me and giving me a quick hug. She walked over to Jamie, kneeled down and kissed his forehead, "You be good for Uncle Luke and Aunt Brooke, I will be home in just a little while after I finish my homework."

"Me and Aunt Brooke are going to get ice cream!" Jamie squealed, his little blue eyes growing big.

Haley laughed, rolled her eyes and waved at us as she left the gym.

"Let's see if you can beat your old record hanging off the rim" I said, and Jamie eagerly ran towards me, waiting to be lifted up. "Okay, you hold on and I'll count" I said as I lifted him up and waited for his little hands to grasp onto the basketball hoop.

"I think I can do it for five minutes today" Jamie said excitedly.

I let go, keeping my hands inches away from his sides so that I could grab him when his hands got tired. "How about you just try for thirty seconds."

"Lucas Scott, what in the world do you think you are doing to my God-Son?" Brooke Davis asked, walking into the gym with her heels clicking against the linoleum floor.

I grabbed Jamie, and set him on the ground, "We were just doing a few basketball drills, right Jamie?" I asked ruffling his hair. She looked like she just stepped out of a magazine.

"That's right Uncle Luke" Jamie said, trying to wink as he smiled up at me.

Brooke eyed us skeptically, "If you say so," She said, opening her arms when Jamie came running towards her. "Me and you have a super secret mission that we have to go on today. And yes, if we pass the mission then ice cream will be our reward."

"What kind of mission is this exactly? _I_ could go for some ice cream" I said, crossing my arms and smiling at Brooke.

She tipped her head to the side and smiled deviously. "Sorry Luke, I can't tell you. Only my favorite little man gets to be in on the action."

She lifted Jamie into her arms and they laughed together, and I remembered when I was once her favorite man.

**B.L**

After basketball practice Skillz and I decided to go shoot hoops at the River Court. We did this a few times a week, Junk and Fergie would join us on most days, when Mouth wasn't busy at the news station he would come down, and when Nathan wasn't out of town or with his trainer he would come and liven things up. Usually it was just us guys, a couple of six packs and an old basketball. But today just as we were about done with our first game Peyton showed up.

I wasn't surprised, we all had a tendency of randomly showing up here. It was our place, and had been since high school. Peyton sat on the picnic bench, cheering us on just like she and Brooke used to in high school.

Skillz caught the ball when it came rebounding off of the backboard. "I think I am going to call it a night" He said, winking at me as he nodded his head towards Peyton, as if she didn't know what he was doing.

"Okay" I laughed, catching the ball as he tossed it to me. "I'll see you tomorrow" I said, bumping my fist into his.

"See ya Luke" He said, turning and waving to Peyton. "See you later Shorty" He said, making Peyton laugh.

"Bye Skillz" She said, rolling her eyes.

I walked over to the picnic table and sat down next to her. "What are you up to?" I asked, trying to spin the basketball on one finger.

"I was just walking around" She shrugged, "And I just ended up here. I had good timing too" She smiled, leaning over and bumping her shoulder into mine. I nodded, concentrating on the basketball. "It's been fun hanging out again," She said, looking down at her feet. "It made me realize how much I missed you."

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling over at her. "It has been fun to have everyone back in town. I hope you guys are planning on sticking around."

"Brooke has actually been trying to get me to start a record label based out of Tree Hill" She said, and I could tell from the tone of her voice that she was unsure of it. I knew just as well as she did that Brooke Davis was a big believer in following dreams.

"You should go for it Peyton. You would be great at it. And you got a lot of experience in California, you should do it" I said, knowing that she would be great at it, that the music world needed someone like her.

"Yeah, so much for experience" She scoffed, "I am very experienced at passing out mail, making copies, and I have mastered a coffee machine. Oh and I am _great _at undoing a few buttons on my shirt just to listen in on meetings."

I shook my head, "Don't think like that Peyt. You know what you are doing. It's what you've always wanted. And don't forget, your art matters." I said, nodding my head and resting my hand on her shoulder just like our school counselor used to do.

We both laughed, just thinking of all the times we had said that to each other in the past. And that was one thing that neither of us could deny. We definitely had a past when it came to each other, and it was a past that I wouldn't forget.

"Yeah, but if I do it then I am going to have to take a loan from my best friend. And I just don't know if my pride could handle it" Peyton said sadly, and I could tell that this decision was tearing her apart.

"If you need any help, then I am here for you. And Brooke loves you, and I know that she would want nothing more than to help you achieve this Peyton. Just let her help you for once. I don't think you want this to end up on your list of regrets in a few years" I told her, hoping that she would take a chance on believing in herself for once. "And look at it this way, if you do start up this label, then you will get to stay in Tree Hill."

She smiled brightly at this, "Yeah, I think I would like that."

**B.L**

"Lucas Scott" Haley snickered as she walked into my office during her lunch break.

"You do know this is the boys locker room right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow while watching her blush.

"That isn't the point" She said, sitting down on a chair across from me on the other side of my desk. She rested her patent leather heels on my desk and it reminded me of my best friend Haley from tenth grade.

"So what is the point then?" I asked, taking a sip from the coffee mug on my desk.

"Well, you know that I don't like eating in the faculty room…"

"Yeah, you've made that clear everyday for the past month when you storm in here with a brown paper bag" I laughed.

She shrugged, rested her feet back onto the ground and started removing Ziploc bags from her lunch bag. "So you've been hanging out with Peyton a lot lately." She said, trying to keep her gaze focused on her lunch and not on me.

"Yeah, I guess" I said, not really knowing where she was going with this.

"Well, considering your history I just wanted to know if anything was going on between you two" She said, looking up at me and locking her eyes on mine. "I mean, I love Peyton and all, and I think you two were great together, but I don't think its okay to hurt Lindsey in the process."

"Haley, nothing is going on between Peyton and I," I say seriously, hoping that Haley was just overreacting and didn't actually think I would cheat on my girlfriend. "I've seen her as much as I have seen you this week, and I haven't thought about dating you."

"Well yeah, but you've also never been in love with me _or _proposed to me" She said, giving me a half smile, knowing that she had one-upped me.

"That's true" I laugh, "But Peyton and I closed that book a long time ago. She is just a friend now, nothing more."

"Well, I think you should probably make sure she knows that, and even more that Lindsey knows it" Haley said, she paused for a few seconds and then started to laugh. "You and your women."

"It's tough to be me" I say smugly, flinching when Haley throws a baby carrot at me.

**B.L**

I stood by the bleachers, shaking my head as I watch my team repeatedly shoot and miss their free throws. I pull at the whistle that hangs around my neck, and cringas I watch them miss nearly every shot. I look at Skillz and he just shakes his head, he's in as much shock as I am. I had no idea when I took this job that it would be such a challenge. It was almost like being on the basketball team was a status for these guys, it wasn't their passion. But I was determined to change that.

"What the hell are we gonna do with these guys, man?" Skillz asked, leaning towards me and rolling his eyes. "We wasn't this bad was we?"

"No, we were not this bad" I groaned, annoyed out of my mind. "They are just going to keep shooting free throws until they start making them. We can be here all night." Just as I finished my sentence I hear the distinct sound of high heels clicking on the gym floor. Skillz and I turn around and watch as Brooke turns in front of the bleachers and into our view. She smiles brightly, shrugging her shoulders and waves.

"Lucas" She whispered, trying to ignore the looks she was getting from the testosterone filled basketball players. She gave me a nervous smile when one of the guys from the team started whistling. "I need your help."

Skillz turned towards me, "I got this, you go" He said, lifting his whistle to his lips and blowing it loudly, "Okay, time for a break. Now we are going to run laps, and while you are running laps you can think of how bad you suck at actually playing the game. Let's go."

"On that note" Brooke said, raising her eyebrows. She linked her arm through mine and pulled me out of the gym. "I forgot how smelly it actually was in there." She said, waving her hand in front of her face.

I laughed, there was never a dull moment with Brooke Davis, and it was something that I had always loved about her. Ever since high school I couldn't help but be attracted to her, and it wasn't just about the way she looked, it was just _her_. It was her easy laugh, and positive attitude. It was the way that she helped me let go, and the strength that she held. It was everything.

"So where are we going?" I asked as we stepped outside and into the sun.

She turned to me, flipped her dark brown hair and grinned, her dimples catching my eye. "You'll see" She said casually, and led me to her car.

We drove down the quiet streets of Tree Hill and talked about nothing and everything. Somehow our conversations always came easy, and I liked that. Brooke had a tendency to ramble about anything, and I felt like I could listen to her forever. It was no wonder that people were automatically drawn to her. Even my girlfriend seemed to be fascinated by her. I looked out the window just as we passed my moms old café. Every time I drove past, it made me smile. There were so many good memories that the café held for all of us, and it would always be a big part of my life.

Brooke parked a block away from the café and I wondered what we were doing. There were a few new stores in this area, and I really hoped that Brooke hadn't tricked me into shopping with her.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing yet?" I asked, my curiosity growing.

"Well, yeah, I am" She mumbled, fumbling around in her purse for a tube of chap stick. She led me down the street, still talking about who knows what. She paused in front of my mom's old café and started to bite on her lip. "Okay, so I hope this isn't weird, and if it is I want you to tell me. I just don't want things to be awkward, and I want you to be honest with me because I promise you won't hurt my feelings."

"Brooke, slow down" I said, resting my hand on her shoulder, "I can't hurt your feelings unless you tell me what's going on." I said with a smile, hoping to ease her frustration.

"Okay, well I was talking to a realtor today," She said, fumbling around in her purse until she found a set of keys. She waved them around in her hands as she talked. "And I was thinking about opening a store in Tree Hill and she was trying to help me find the perfect building to open it in. And she showed me a lot of places, and there were a few that were fabulous, that would be perfect for Clothes over Bro's."

"Is this what you need my help with?" I asked, "I will go look at buildings with you if you want. I don't know much about clothes, but I can help you with the buying part. I don't know why you were so nervous to ask me."

"Well that's not really it," She said, waving the keys around. "I was thinking about opening my store here" She shrugged, turning towards the café and staring at the windows where my mom's name still graced the glass.

I smiled, "Brooke, if you are going to open one of your stores here, then I can't think of anywhere else that you should do it."

She bit on her bottom lip and furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure? I mean, do you think your mom would be okay with it? I just don't want to ruin the legacy of _Karen's Café_."

"I think she would be honored" I said honestly. My mom had always loved Brooke. They had become good friends, and I knew they kept in touch. I didn't understand why Brooke was so torn up over this, did she actually think that opening a store in my mom's old café wouldn't be an option? But for some reason, I knew that the biggest reason why I was happy to hear her news was because I knew that if she did open this store, that she would be in Tree Hill for a little bit longer.

"Oh good" Brooke grinned, breathing out a sigh of relief. "I was really hoping that you would be okay with it."

"Are those the keys?" I asked, nodding towards the ring in her hands. She nodded, and I smiled. "Well then lets open this place up. I haven't been in there for awhile. And while we are at it, we should call your realtor and put in an offer."

**Brooke**

I had been in Tree Hill for nearly a month now, and I was starting to get my footing here. I was starting to set up shop in Karen's Café, and slowly it was turning into a Clothes Over Bro's boutique. It was rejuvenating, opening this new store and doing it by myself, without Victoria. Even though she was having a cow over it, I knew that what I was doing was right for me. In between working on making my store presentable and helping Peyton brainstorm for her new record label that I had pretty much talked her into, I was looking at houses.

When I was younger I would dream of the house that I would once buy. Surprisingly when I had these daydreams I pictured the house looking just like the one I had grown up in, except my dream house had a white picket fence and was on the beach like Nathan's beach house. And now I was making this dream a reality, even if it was a little different now. I didn't care so much about how big the house was, or even what color the front door was. I just wanted to live somewhere that would feel like home.

"So I think I might have found something good" I announced, staring at the picture of the house on my laptop screen. It was on the beach, right by the docks that housed all the beautiful boats like the one my dad had. It was tall, and authentic. There were four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. The pictures of the kitchen and living room were gorgeous, and there was a deck on the upper level of the house overlooking the ocean. From the looks of it, it was perfect.

"What did you find Aunt Brooke?" Jamie asked curiously, walking over to me and climbing on my lap.

"I think I might have found a house" I grinned, staring at the various pictures of the interior.

Nathan stood behind me, looking over my shoulder and reading the details. "It looks good" He said with a nod, "And its not too far away from here or from your new store, so that's a plus."

"And don't forget how fabulous the views are" I grinned.

"Does it have a pool?" Jamie asked, tipping his head backwards and looking at me from an upside down point of view.

"It doesn't need a pool" I said with a smile, I pointed at the screen, "Look its right by the ocean. You can come over and we can play in the sand!"

"Then you won't sleep on our couch…" He said, trying to understand what me buying a house meant.

"Nope, you can have your couch back" I told him.

He thought about this for a few seconds and then frowned. "But I like it when you sleep on our couch."

I squeezed him close to me, loving the little boy more and more by the minute. "You can come over and have sleepovers though."

He thought about this and then turned around in my lap and grinned, "Then _I_ can sleep on _your _couch!"

"That's right handsome" I grinned.

"Do you want me to come look at it with you?" Nathan asked, being the protective and caring guy that he was.

"That would actually be great" I said with relief. I hated looking at houses by myself. It was fun at first but then I just felt really alone. "I am going to call my realtor and see if she can get an appointment to look at it tomorrow."

"Okay," Nathan nodded, "Just let me know what time."

Peyton and Haley walked in, and immediately came over to the laptop to see what we were all looking at.

"Ooo" Haley clapped, "That is a pretty house."

"God Brooke, look at those views," Peyton said, nearly in awe.

"I know right?" I smiled, "It's perfect."

Sometimes it's hard to believe that I am only twenty two years old. I mean, I run a multi-million dollar company, and I'm buying my first house. I love my life, and have worked hard for everything I have, but sometimes I just wonder how much I missed out on. I never got the chance to move away, and go to college. I didn't get to be one of those slutty girls living in a sorority house. I didn't get a four year diploma. I didn't spend the last three years in a serious relationship like most girls my age. It's crazy how life turns out, and sometimes I am nostalgic about how my life could have been.

**B.L**

Twenty-four hours later we were all at Tric celebrating the offer that I put on the house, knowing that the sellers had to be crazy if they didn't accept it. I had drug Haley and Lindsey to the dance floor as soon as the D.J. started playing an upbeat hip hop song. Nathan and Lucas were sitting at the bar ordering drinks, and I had no idea where Peyton ran off too. She had been acting kind of weird ever since Lucas and Lindsey showed up, but I definitely wasn't going to let that ruin my night.

"Mouth!" I squealed, my voice coming out higher pitched than expected. "You're here!"

"If only I could get welcomed like this everywhere I went" Mouth smiled, opening his arms as I ran over to hug him.

Mouth had always been a great friend. We came from two totally different social crowds, and no one expected us to be friends. But ever since the first time we met we just instantly clicked. We understood each other, and that made our friendship strong. He was one of the few people from High School besides my small group of friends that I kept in touch with.

"Come dance with us!" I smiled, leading him by the hand to where Lindsey and Haley were still dancing.

When the song ended we were all ready for another drink. I linked an arm through Haley's, and the other through Lindsey's and we all went over to the bar. We sat down on stools and waited for Owen to make his way towards us. We ordered drinks, and as soon as Owen walked away to mix them, the usual girly talk started.

"I swear, every time I turn around those two are talking and laughing" Lindsey said, turning her attention towards a table where Lucas and Peyton were sitting.

"Don't worry Linds," Haley said reassuringly, "There is nothing going on with them. They have been over for a long time."

"I read his book Haley, I _know _how they felt about each other" Lindsey said, her tone growing frustrated. And I couldn't blame her. I was once trapped in the middle of a Lucas/Peyton love triangle too. And from experience, I knew it wasn't a great place to be.

"Haley's right" I said with a shrug, "They are probably just talking about Peyton's record label anyways. We were thinking that maybe she could rent the empty space that is attached to Tric, and since Karen pretty much owns it, Peyt has to go through Lucas. I'm sure it's all business."

Lindsey shrugged, obviously not really believing that. "I guess so."

"Here's your drinks" Owen interrupted, expertly passing the three drinks out, while keeping his gaze and crooked smile focused on me. "I need to go help those two ladies and then I will be back over here so don't go anywhere."

I nodded and smiled, feeling tipsy and fuzzy. I liked the feeling that I got when he looked at me, and I would be the first to admit that I had a crush on him.

"He _so _likes you" Haley said with a big smile as soon as Owen walked away.

"I think she likes him too, what do you think Hale's?" Lindsey added.

"Oh for sure," Haley said with a nod.

"You two are crazy" I laughed, shaking my head and taking a small sip of my drink.

"Here he comes, we'll let you two be" Haley winked, leading Lindsey over to the table that Lucas, Peyton and everyone else were sitting at.

"We are in a crowded _bar_, but thanks for the space," I called sarcastically after them.

Owen stood in front of me, leaning his elbows on the table so that his face was closer to mine.

"Lucas' girlfriend seems nice" He said casually, and I couldn't help but look behind me and see Lindsey sitting on Luke's lap, and it was hard not to notice Peyton staring sadly into the distance.

"She is nice," I agreed, "I like her."

"What's new in the life of Brooke?" Owen asked, zeroing his attention in on me. "I haven't seen you for a few days."

"Well" I smiled, happy that he asked because I happened to love telling people about the new exciting changes in my life. "I am opening that store here, and that is going great. We are almost ready to start moving in clothes. _And_, I just put an offer on a house today…hence the celebration."

"That is a reason to celebrate" Owen said with a pleased nod. "I'll tell you what, you can have free drinks tonight. On the house."

I smiled widely, and leaned closer to Owen until our noses were nearly touching, "Since when have I paid for drinks Bar-Tender Boy?"

I bit my lip and smiled at him, before stepping off of the stool I was occupying and walking away, feeling Owen staring at my backside. I know that by the end of the night, I will most likely be in his bed, so why not put on a show now?

**B.L**

I walked through my empty store, feeling rejuvenated as the sun shone brightly on the hardwood floors. I admired the new paint that was covering the walls, and felt relaxed as I was surrounded by the light purple color. I listened to the sound of power drills, and was glad that I was able to hire people to do my dirty work for me. Hanging lights and shelves definitely was not my specialty.

"Aunt Brooke" I heard, and I turned around, smiling at my God Son. "I like your store. I like it because I get to bounce my basketball a lot, and it goes really high in here."

I laughed and walked over to Jamie, ruffling his spikey blonde hair. "Well buddy, you better enjoy it being empty while it while it lasts. Thanks for helping me pick out a place for my store the other day."

"You're welcome Aunt Brooke. We can go get ice cream again today…if you want to" He said, looking up at me with his big round eyes that I obviously couldn't say no to.

"I think that is a great idea" I nodded, giving Jamie a thumbs up. "I need a break from all of this construction anyways."

We both turned our attention to the door when the bell above it rang, and I was surprised to see Owen walk in. We usually only ran into each other when I was hanging out at Tric, or when I was leaving his bed late at night. This day time meeting was a little weird.

"So, this is the place?" Owen asked, looking around as if he was about to grant his approval.

"This is it" I said, lifting my arms out to the sides. "What do you think?"

Owen nodded, "It's nice. I didn't know you were opening an indoor basketball court though." He said, smiling at Jamie.

"Oh trust me, I'm not. This is Jamie, and he is just taking advantage" I explained.

"My daddy plays for the NBA" Jamie said to Owen carelessly, dribbling his basketball.

"Is that right?" Owen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Jamie's daddy is quite impressive" I said, watching as Jamie's face lit up. "So," I said, biting my lip and holding my hands in front of me. "What's going on? I wasn't expecting you to stop by."

"Well," Owen shrugged, "I was in the area, and I wanted to see the new store. Who would've known that you could actually pull this thing off."

"Uhm, Owen. I do own a multimillion dollar company" I said, raising my eyebrows. "Obviously I can open one little store."

"I guess I underestimated you Brooke Davis," Owen said, giving me that crooked smile that he was famous for. "I figured that the company _was _your idea, I just couldn't picture you actually doing any real work. "

"Well Mr. Bar-Tender, get ready to be amazed, because if you are surprised that I can open a store by myself, then you haven't seen anything yet." I said, smiling lightly. "Now, if you will excuse us, I think me and my little man have an ice cream date."

Jamie looked up at me and grinned, "Cookies and creaaam! Lets go!"

I smiled and tipped my head at Owen, knowing that I was leaving him hanging. I reached down and took Jamie's hand in my own. "See you later" I winked.

"Owen, can you come with us?" Jamie asked as the three of us left store.

Owen and I looked at each other, and I wondered if he could tell that I was unsure of him joining us. He must have, because he crouched down next to Jamie and said, "If its okay with your Aunt Brooke." They both looked up at me, and I just couldn't seem to tell them no, so instead I smiled and nodded.

We walked down the street, and Jamie told me us all about his day with Uncle Skillz yesterday. He practiced his lines with me that Skillz taught him, just in case they ran into a pretty girl. I couldn't help but laugh. When Jamie was born I would have thought that in five years I would be the one using the little guy to my advantage, but it looks like somewhere along the line of responsibility and growing up that I passed the torch on to Skillz.

As we ate our ice cream, Owen won Jamie over by telling him about the kind of basketball _he _played.

"So there really are trampolines on your basketball court?" Jamie asked, staring up at Owen with eyes the size of saucers.

"Yeah," Owen laughed, "It's not as cool as the NBA, but its still pretty fun."

"Wow." Jamie sighed. "Maybe you can come play basketball with my dad and Uncle Luke sometime. We practice at the River Court."

"Yeah, that would be fun. It might be embarrassing when I get beat by a five year old though," Owen said, and I could tell he was just trying to humor Jamie.

It worked, because Jamie looked very proud and serious when he told Owen, "Don't worry, I will teach you my tricks on the court."

After we finished our ice cream, Jamie begged me to let him throw some coins in the fountain. And he obviously knows that I can't say no to him, so I reluctantly handed over a handful of pennies.

Owen and I stood back, watching Jamie throw his pennies in the fountain very methodically.

"Well, I think its official. You've won him over" I say, smiling up at Owen.

Owen took the opportunity, and very sneakily snuck his arm around my waist. "Well, what can I say…I'm good with kids." He says, smiling at me with that crooked smile of his that practically makes my knees weak.

**B.L**

"So, I heard the good news."

I looked up from the table, set down my pencil, and pushed my drawing pad away from me. It was the perfect time for a break. I grinned, "Who told you?"

"Haley, who else?" Nathan laughed. "I bet you are excited to get out of this crazy house."

I shrugged, "For the most part I am," I joke, "But it won't be as fun when I'm starving to death."

"Touché" Nathan smiles, sitting next to me at the table and turning on his laptop. "Jamie is going to miss you, he's been talking about your new house all day."

"You Scott's act like I'm on my way back to New York" I laugh, "I'm like a five minute drive away. And you guys are going to love it, because when I take Jamie, you two are going to have a very quiet, very empty house to do whatever you want in" I say with a wink.

"You do have a point there Davis." Nathan grins, warming up to the idea already. "So when is moving day? I need to know, so I can make sure and be in Charlotte."

I smack Nathans chest, "Not funny. Lucas agreed to helping me move, why don't you try to be more like your brother? I need both Scott brothers to help. It'll be a good workout anyways. I still have to wait for all of the paperwork to come through, and then we have to close on everything. So probably at least a week I am guessing."

"A week? I guess I can try to be here, I'm not making any promises though." He stops and smirks at me, and I shake my head and roll my eyes. "But really, comparing me to Lucas? The guy who will drop anything at the drop of a hat for you. That's not entirely fair!"

"What are you talking about?" I laugh, because it seems like he is still joking.

"Are you the _only _one who hasn't noticed all of the time he has been spending with you lately? Because everyone else can see the change in him." Nathan said smoothly, and I could tell he wasn't just being a smart ass like he usually is.

"I spend just as much time with you Natey boy, so should Haley be nervous?" I snap back, not understanding why everyone is being so crazy lately.

We both look up when we hear the front door open. It takes about two seconds for Jamie to round the corner into the dining room.

"Daddy!" He screams, scrambling straight on to Nathan's lap.

"Oh hey, you are both home" Haley says, seeming pleasantly surprised. Her and Peyton are setting big, brown paper bags on the kitchen counter.

"And where did you think we would be, huh Teacher-Mom?" I ask, pursing my lips together.

"Well who knows, _Miss Brooke and her many guys_" Peyton says, and I can't tell if she is joking, or if there is a little bit of bitterness behind her comment.

"Many guys?" I say, literally laughing. Jamie climbs from Nathan's lap to mine, and Nathan gives me a knowing look. "Jamie is the only guy in my life. Right handsome?"

Jamie looks up at me admiringly, "Yup!"

"What are you going to do when your Aunt Brooke moves out, huh Jimmy Jam?" Nathan asks, messing up the little boys hair.

"I'm going to have sleepovers at her house and eat popcorn with ice cream on top!" Jamie says excitedly, looking up at me for approval.

"_Jamie_" Haley frowns, "That sounds disgusting. Come here, do you want to help me with dinner."

Jamie slides off of my lap and runs over to help his mom, somehow she makes cooking fun. I get back to my sketches, letting that take up my attention so that I don't have to have anymore awkward conversations, especially concerning Lucas. Nothing is going on between us, and I hope that no one really thinks that there is. He has a girlfriend, a very serious live-in girlfriend. And I have my clothes, and at twenty-two, what more could I ask for?

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? Let me know in a review, and I will try and update sooner :) Have a good week!

**Thank Yous:**

**LoVeBrucas: **I am so glad you are still reading these :) It made me happy to get a review from you! Thanks for reviewing...You know I feel the same way about Lucas/Peyton. I really like Julian now too! He definitely grew on me...even though he was Peytons leftovers, I can forget about that! Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!

**Julchen1515**: Thanks for your review! I am glad you liked the first chapter, I hope you like this one as well!

**Christine**: I was happy to see a review from you :) I am glad you liked the start of this story, I hope I can keep it up haha. I agree with everything you said about season 5, it had good potential! Peyton really was psycho in season 5...it was almost humorous how ridiculous she acted! I am so glad you liked the first chapter, and I am happy you even liked Owen haha. I think he had good potential too, but oh well! Thanks for your review, I hope you like this new chapter!

**Katrina and the Waves**: I am glad you loved the first of this story! Thanks for reading and reviewing all of my stories! Really, it makes me keep writing! I hope you like this chapter!

**dianehermans**: Thanks for your review! I am glad you liked it!

**tanya2byour21**: HAHA! Your review totally made me laugh! Yes, yes we should definitely run Peyton over with her stupid comet! Haha, I don't know why I haven't thought of that before! I am glad you like this story! Thanks for always reading and reviewing my stories!

**whiters**: I am glad you like the story! I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for always reading and reviewing!

**chasitybsp**: I am glad you liked this chapter! I hope you like the new one! Thanks for reviewing!

**DANI OTH**: I am glad you like the story! I hope I can continue keeping it interesting! Hahaha your review made me laugh! Peyton does suck. haha. Thanks so much for your review, its what keeps me writing! And yes, I did see Sophia's twitter! I was pretty surprised she got one! It has been interesting to read! Thanks again for your review!


	3. We Get On

A/N: Okay, so it's been a long time. I'm not going to give you any excuses except to simply let you know that I have been busy, really busy. This story was definitely put on the back burner until I pretty much forgot about it. But, I read through everything that I had already written back when I started posting the story (which is probably like 4 more chapters) and I realized that I really do love this story and that now that I actually have a break in my life, that I do want to continue it. So, as long as you guys still want to read it I am going to continue updating! I'm sorry for the horribly long delay, and I promise that if you are still reading that I will update by the end of the week! P.S. I have to dedicate this chapter to those of you that emailed me asking about the story, and reminding me that I needed to figure it out and update. You guys are neat, A+ readers for sure.

* * *

**Chapter Three- We Get On**

_I'd conducted a plan  
To bump into you most accidentally  
But, I was walking along  
And I bumped into you much more heavily  
Than I'd originally planned _

**Lucas**

On Saturday I wake up early. For some reason I had a hard time sleeping last night. When I can't sit still in bed any longer, I get up and put on a pair of basketball shorts. I pause when I hear Lindsey mumble something in her sleep, and watch as she turns and pulls the blankets up to her chest. She is still sound asleep and I envy her.

I walk into the kitchen and get a water bottle out of the fridge. After taking a long drink, I decide that I need to get rid of some of the pent up energy I have. I write Lindsey a quick note, and leave the house.

Running is not exactly smiled upon with the heart condition I have, so I try to stay at a steady jog. I find that when I am in shape, eating right, and taking my medicine, that I have less problems with my heart. I think stress has a lot to do with it as well, and with my lack of writing lately, stress has definitely been present.

The streets are quiet and still as I jog. There are few cars on the streets, and the sky is blue. Every once in awhile, someone drives by me and honks, then waves. Everyone knows everyone in Tree Hill. It is starting to heat up, but isn't unbearably hot yet. I stop at the corner of my neighborhood, and try to decide which way to go. I can either run towards the beach, or I can run past Nathans house and go to the River Court.

**B.L**

As I stand on the doorstep, I wonder if this really was a good idea. It's only 6:30 in the morning, and it's a weekend. I am starting to question my sanity, if I wake up Jamie, Haley will question it for me.

The front door opens slowly, and its making me a little nervous.

"Oh god!" Brooke shrieks, jumping back and placing her hand over her heart. "Geez Lucas, you can't just stand there like that…all quiet this early in the morning. Its creepy as hell!"

I try not to laugh, but I can't help but not smile. "Sorry," I say, "I really didn't mean to scare you."

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asks, one hand placed near her heart as she tries to catch her breath from being scared. She is holding a cup of coffee, so at least I didn't wake her up.

I take a step back and scratch the side of my head. A stupid habit that I can't kick. "Well, I was going for a run and decided to see if maybe you wanted to join?"

Brooke purses her lips together in thought and then nods slowly. "Yeah, I was going to go anyways, so why not?" She steps aside, opening the door a little bit wider. "I'm going to go change real quick, you can come in but everyone is sleeping so I suggest you keep quiet."

I nod my head in understanding and follow Brooke into the house. The quiet is too noticeable. I am so used to the chaos of Jamie, that I can't remember a time that I was in this specific house and surrounded by an uncomfortable silence.

I walk into the kitchen and sit on a barstool. I pull the morning newspaper towards me, and pretend like I am reading it. If I look beyond the dining room, I can barely see into the living room where Peyton is asleep on the couch bed. I haven't seen her for a couple of days, and I feel kind of guilty. I make a mental note to call her later, we need to finish up paperwork for her recording studio that I think she is ready to start.

When I see Brooke walk into the kitchen in her spandex pants, I am relieved. She waves me towards the front door and I follow her out.

**B.L**

"God," I barely breathe out, panting heavily as I lean over. "You are a force to be reckoned with."

Brooke waves a hand at me, "Oh, barely." She says modestly, sitting on the picnic table.

"No really," I say, walking slowly towards her and taking a seat next to her. "You are fast. Like marathon winning fast. I didn't even know you were a runner."

"it's a new hobby" She says almost nonchalantly, but really I am impressed with her. And she doesn't even know it. "And anyways, I couldn't keep up with you on the basketball court if it killed me."

"Well I am glad I can keep my dignity on the court," I say with a laugh.

"Hey, me and the girls are going to the beach later. I was thinking of inviting Lindsey." Brooke says, and then pauses, looking up at me with her big hazel-green eyes. "Do you think that would be weird?"

Yes. "No," I say with a shrug. "She would probably really like that."

Brooke nods, and sits quietly pulling on the hem of her baggy t-shirt. I feel like she is acting weird, but then I realize that I might not know the brunette as well as I used to. I usually can't get her to sit still or be quiet, but she seems perfectly content in the silence. The more I think about it, the more awkward it feels.

"Ready to head back?" She asks, breaking me from my thoughts. "You don't have to run clear back to Naley's, if you want to just break off when we get in between their house and yours we can."

I don't know what to say, because I really don't mind running with her back to Nathan and Haley's. I know I would feel better if I knew she got back safely, but I kind of feel like she doesn't want me to.

"Really Luke, that would be silly. It's too far out of your way" She says again, making the decision for me.

**B.L**

When I open my front door I am met with the smell of breakfast. I walk into the kitchen, head straight for the fridge for new, cold water.

"Hey baby" Lindsey smiles, holding up a spatula. "How was your run?"

"It was good," I say in between drinks. "I'm exhausted though…"

Lindsey frowns, setting her spatula down on the counter. She steps towards me and wraps her arms around me, even though I am covered in sweat. "Are you okay?" She asks, running a finger along my forehead. "You didn't overdo it, did you?"

I feel bad, because she is always worried about my heart. It's nice to be on the receiving end of the worry sometimes, and this just reminds me of the reasons that I truly care about her. "I'm fine Linds," I say, reassuring her. I kiss her forehead and squeeze her sides. "I took my medicine today, and I actually feel pretty good, I'm just tired."

She nods, "Well, I made biscuits and gravy" her smile returns to her face as she walks back towards the stove.

"That sounds great" I smile, it smells amazing. "I'm going to go grab a shower, and then I will come join you."

**B.L**

My life with Lindsey is comfortable, and its easy. She cares about me, and I care about her. We somehow fall into a comfortable rhythm together, and it makes life bearable. I like not having to worry so much, not to have to think about everything that was happening around me and the consequences that it would have on my relationship. Being with Lindsey is easy, and I hate to think that I take advantage of that. All I know is that I like her, I like spending time with her, and I am always happy to come home to her.

We sit side by side as we eat breakfast. I scan the sports section of the newspaper while she looks through an old issue of B. Davis magazine. I rest my hand on her thigh, and can't help but watch her as she reads through the pages and it makes me wonder what kind of thoughts Brooke Davis is putting her head, and I definitely know the feeling.

As if she is reading my mind, Lindsey links her fingers through mine and looks up at me. "Guess who called me while you were in the shower?" I raise my eyebrows in question and watch as Lindsey smiles. "Brooke did," She sounds excited, "She invited me to go to the beach with her and Haley today…" She pauses, looking down at our hands. "I was kind of excited, I mean, that she called to ask me to come. I would expect it from Haley, but I don't know. I'm just excited."

I smile at her, her genuine excitement makes me happy. "Good, I'm glad. You guys will have fun… As long as you like tanning and gossiping."

"I think I can handle an afternoon of that" She grins. I know she misses her friends from back home, so I'm glad she is getting a chance to go out with the girls here. "What are you going to do today?"

I shrug, folding up the newspaper and setting it aside. "I think I'm going to head down to the River Court with the guys. I promised Jamie that we could play basketball, and since you will be busy today it's a good opportunity."

"That will be fun" Lindsey smiles, she stands from her chair, and stands behind me. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her chin on my shoulder. She kisses my cheek, "I'm going to go get ready."

**B.L**

Playing basketball with Jamie is more tiring than playing an actual game. That kid definitely has energy, and actually can run pretty fast while dribbling a basketball. NBA, watch out. After we play around on the court for awhile, Jamie starts throwing the basketball at flocks of birds that have perched in a tree by the court. He thinks its extremely funny, and it reminds me of the mischief of being a little boy.

"Your kid is going to raise hell, you know that right?" I laugh, patting Nathan on the back. He is watching Jamie with wide eyes, and I can tell that he is trying to decide if he should stop his son or not.

"It's just harmless fun. Hopefully he calms down as he gets older," Nathan says with a nervous laugh.

"Haley would be freaking out if she was here right now" I laugh, watching as Jamie starts kicking the basketball like a soccer ball. "If I hadn't seen that kid asleep, I wouldn't believe that he did."

"Dad!" Jamie practically yells, running over to the picnic table we are sitting at. "Dad, can we go down by the river and throw rocks?"

"As long as you promise to stop tormenting birds" Nathan says, and Jamie laughs uncontrollably. "Come on monster, no touching the water though."

"Okay!" Jamie promises, running towards the river.

We follow him down there, Nathan making sure that Jamie isn't getting too close to the water. I think that Haley has made him a little bit nervous. Jamie is walking along the waters edge, picking up the biggest rocks he can find, and long sticks. We step up behind him, and let him go wild, throwing stuff into the river.

"So how are things going with you?" Nathan asks, and I can tell that there is more to this question that it seems.

"Things are good, you know. Normal I guess." I say with a shrug, hoping that this is as far as this little conversation goes.

Nathan laughs, "I guess it is normal for Lucas Scott to have multiple girls bowing at his feet."

I shake my head and can't help but smile. I can't believe this guy is my brother. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, first we have Lindsey. Strong, silent type and obviously in love with you. Why? Well, we can't really figure it out. And next up, we have the two constants in your life…Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer." Nathan holds his hand up to shush me, "And don't try to deny it because Peyton has been sleeping on my couch, and I hear her talking about you. And well, its Peyton. She's always been there. And the Brooke thing. You two are always ending up in the same places, somehow. You guys have serious history." He pauses for a few seconds. "God, how do you deal with all of this?"

"Well its pretty easy. See, I only have one girlfriend" I say easily. I should've known this conversation was bound to arise. "Brooke and Peyton are just friends. And if I remember correctly, you have history with both of them as well, they have both been sleeping under your roof, but no one expects them to be sleeping in your bed."

"That's true" Nathan says with a shrug, but by the way he is looking at me, I can tell he thinks that something is up.

After awhile we decide to head home. I drop Nathan and Jamie off at their house, and then head home. The sun is starting to set, so I am hoping that Lindsey is home. I know she has to go back to New York in a few days, and I want to be able to spend at least a little time with her before she leaves. The more I feel like wanting to see her, the better I feel about my feelings with her.

Maybe everyone is right. Maybe with Peyton and Brooke back in town I should be careful. I can't deny the way I want to be around them, but I always justified it because I haven't seen them for so long. But I need to be careful. I have Lindsey, and she is good for me.

I walk into the house our bedroom and I hear the shower running. I decide to order a pizza, because I don't feel like cooking.

I'm sitting at my laptop when Lindsey comes out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey babe" She smiles, obviously happy to see me typing away at my laptop. She leans down and kisses me quickly. "How are you?" She asks, but I know that she really wants to know how the writing is coming.

"I'm good, and I actually have had some sudden inspiration" I smile, tipping my laptop screen down and watching her as she sits on the bed. "How was your day?"

"It was good" She grins, letting her wet hair spill out over her robe. "It was extremely relaxing and therapeutic. I don't know why I don't take advantage of having the beach so close more often."

"So you guys had a good time then?"

"Yeah we did" She says softly, and then pauses for a moment, biting on her lip. As I watch her, I can't help but think of Brooke, biting on her lip when she's frustrated, or when she's thinking. I shake the thoughts from my head as soon as Lindsey starts talking again. "I had a lot of fun with Haley, and Brooke was really nice. But I don't think Peyton likes me. I tried to talk to her and stuff, but she practically ignored me all day. Brooke told me not to worry, that that's just how Peyton is. But I don't know, I feel bad."

I'm not surprised, Brooke has always been a good friend, and no wonder she would even be a good friend to my girlfriend. But Peyton, she's another story.

**B.L**

Lindsey has been gone for over a week now, and my house has been extremely quiet. Her trip in New York got extended, and now she is flying to Chicago to meet with a new author. We usually talk on the phone every night, and I can tell she misses me. But I'm not so sure anymore, and it scares me. The distance is making me realize how different we really are. And that maybe our relationship is too easy. I always liked the simplicity of _us_, but now I am starting to wonder if it should be different. I have a feeling we are sliding away from the romantic side of our relationship, and over to the friendship side. I try to ignore these thoughts that I have, because I don't want things to change. I have been staying away from Peyton and Brooke, because I don't want them to complicate what I am feeling.

I have written a lot over the past week. I don't know how I suddenly was so inspired to write, but it just seemed to happen. I am glad, because it has kept me busy. I know that Lindsey is going to be extremely happy when she gets home. Between coaching the Ravens and writing I haven't had time to remember.

**B.L**

I completely forgot that Brooke was moving into her new house this week, and I feel like a complete ass. Last week she suddenly changed her mind and said that she didn't need any help moving, but I still feel like I should have been there. When I remember it's almost 9 p.m. on a Monday night, and I wonder if I should stop by. And suddenly the thought of seeing her is making me anxious.

I decide to get dressed, and run some gel through my still wet hair. I look in the pantry and find a bottle of wine, and decide that it will do for now as a housewarming present.

The drive to her house is quick, and for some reason I am feeling nervous. I walk up to her front door, and start to think that maybe stopping by without calling wasn't a good idea. I know Brooke has been seeing Owen from Tric, and I really don't want to see her with another guy. Right as I am about to change my mind, turn around, and go home, the front door opens.

"I thought I saw headlights" Brooke says, smiling up at me. She is wearing shorts and a tank top, with her hair tucked behind her ears. She looks so little, and I got a sudden urge to hug her. But I quickly removed that idea from my thoughts. "Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to come in?" She asks with a small laugh, and her dimples almost make me melt.

I lift up the bottle of wine, "Congratulations on the new house" I say, handing the bottle to her. She examines the bottle and smiles at me, closing the door after I come in. "Sorry that I came over without calling, I hope you aren't busy" I tell her, unconsciously scanning her house for signs of Owen.

She waves a hand at me, "Don't be silly, you don't need to call." I follow her into the living room, and we sit down on the couch. "I was just working on some designs. And I was actually about ready for a wine break," She says with a wink. She turns the volume down on her iPod and sits at the end of the couch, tucking her long legs underneath her.

It always amazes me at how comfortable we are around each other. I guess Brooke has always been that way.

"So Mr. Broody Writer Boy, how have you been doing lately?" Brooke asks, twirling a strand of hair on her finger.

"I actually have been doing pretty good. And have actually been writing, which is a good change."

"Yeah, Lindsey did say that you had been struggling in that department" She frowns, "But at least you have something going now. I'm sure she will be thrilled." I nod, and Brooke continues, "Where is she anyways? How come she didn't come over with you?"

There are a million answers to this questions. Should I tell her, I would rather be alone with you and not have my girlfriend here? But instead, I give the easy answer, "She is actually in New York still, and on her way to Chicago tomorrow."

Brooke gives a big nod as she forms an 'O' with her mouth. "I see," She says. "She's really nice Luke."

I fell like she is trying to reassure me, but I can sense a hitch in her voice, and I am hoping its because she might not like the idea of me having a girlfriend. But I know that I am just making all of this up, and that Brooke is just being nice, and is genuinely happy for me.

I change the subject, feeling awkward talking about Lindsey with Brooke. "So, how's your new store going? When are you guys going to be ready to open?"

She shrugs, always modest. Even though we have all watched her shoot to superstardom. Her name has become a brand, her face an icon.

"It's all running pretty smoothly. The café was in pretty good shape so it's not taking much to get it ready" She says. I watch as she scoots to the farthest end of the couch away from me, turns her body to face me and stretches her legs acriss the couch, resting her feet in my lap as she leans back against the arm of the couch. This reminds me of High School, and I think I like it.

"Victoria is still having a fit over it though. You should have heard the phone call when she heard about me buying a house!" Brooke laughs, wiggling her feet around on my leg. "I think she thought that I would get sick of Tree Hill, and move back to New York without even opening the store here. But I think once I bought the house she realized I was serious."

I shake my head, typical Victoria. I wish she could open her eyes and actually see what an amazing daughter she has. I don't really know what to say to make Brooke feel better, so instead I hold one of her feet in my hand and smile at her, "You are doing great Brooke. You really should be proud of yourself. You have accomplished more than most of us could dream of."

Brooke gives me a small, slanted smile and shrugs her shoulder. "I guess. But maybe I just got lucky, ya know? And what if I open this store here and I realize that Victoria really is the brains of this whole operation and I fail miserably."

It breaks my heart to see Brooke doubt herself, and I just want to reach over and wipe the frown off of her face and replace it with the smile that makes a bad day good.

I run my hand along her foot and ankle, and look into her hazel eyes. "That's not going to happen Brooke, don't even worry about it. You had your business running before Victoria came back into your life. You can do this. Victoria is the one that should be worried, not you. And I am here to help you, we all are."

She smiles at me, but its not a full Brooke Davis smile. "Well thanks." She waves a hand at me, "Anyways, enough of this sob story stuff. I'm going to go open the wine."

**Brooke**

Its nearly midnight, and the wine that Lucas brought over is gradually diminishing. I feel light, but heavy at the same time. I don't remember laughing this much in a long time. It's good to have my friend Lucas back.

Somehow the conversation turned to High School, which can be scary. But thanks to the wine, it all just seems so easy.

Lucas lifts his wine glass up, and leans towards me. "Oh God, remember that time, was it before or after I got the tattoo? That Keith walked in on us in my bedroom?" He's laughing, and I find myself following along.

"How could I forget?" I laugh, holding my hand to my head in sudden embarrassment. "Luke, that was soooo bad! I don't know what was worse, Keith walking in on us or Deb catching us buying condoms!"

"I think the worst part was probably Deb telling on me" Lucas laughs, his hand resting on my knee. "We definitely got into a lot of trouble, but it was worth it. I _miss _you Brooke."

He's staring at me know, his eyes not breaking contact with mine. The laughter has died down, and the mood has suddenly changed from silly to serious. We are sitting a little too closely now, and I am starting to think that maybe wine wasn't the best idea. While Lucas stares at me, I find myself starting to breathe heavier and the weight of his hand on my knee seems to be getting heavier. There is one thought repeating over and over again in my head: _Lucas has a girlfriend, this shouldn't be happening_.

Emotions seem to be running on high, and I know that tonight I have had feelings that should be kept under the rug. We are adults now, and we need to act like it.

"I guess I should probably be going, let you go to bed." Lucas says, and I feel bad because I'm sure he feels at least a little bit awkward.

I nod, and rest my hand on top of his hand, to hopefully make him feel better. We are friends, and I decide its okay for friends to reminisce over the past. It's actually quite normal and that makes me feel better.

"I had fun tonight Luke," I say in a quiet voice, reaching my hand to my face and moving a piece of hair behind my ears.

"I did too" He says, and his smile makes my heart beat faster. He then stands up, and reaches for my hand to help me off of the couch and I amaze at how fast I sobered up.

I follow him to the door, and lean against it after he opens it.

"Have a good night Brooke" He says, and he leans in and gives me a small hug, his touch seems feather light.

He pauses for a second, and a little too quickly I blurt out, "You shouldn't be driving!" He starts laughing, probably at the sudden outburst and I feel my cheeks turn pink. "I mean, you can sleep on my couch if you need to…"

I can tell he is considering it, and I hope he stays. I know I would feel horrible if something happened on his drive home considering the amount of wine we drank. Then again, when it comes to wine _I _am a lightweight. But we are known for our car accidents around here.

"If you're sure its not a problem" He finally says, and I nod quickly.

"Really, I would feel better if you didn't drive." I am actually extremely relieved.

He follows me back into the house, locking the front door. I get him a few blankets, and a pillow and help him make a bed on the couch.

"If you need anything let me know" I say, after he is settled in.

He nods and smiles at me, "thanks Brooke. Goodnight."

"Night Luke."

**B.L**

The next morning I wake up around ten, which is extremely late for me. I pull on a robe, and walk into my bathroom to put some cream under my eyes because I can tell it is going to be one of those days. I brush my teeth like I normally do after I wake up, and then I remember that Lucas slept on my couch last night.

I walk downstairs, and I can't hear anything. I wonder if he is still sleeping too. But when I walk into the living room I notice that the couch is empty. The blankets are folded into a neat pile with the pillow on top. On top of the pillow is a note from Lucas.

_Brookers,_

_Sorry to leave so early without saying bye._

_Had to go to work, basketball calls._

_Thanks for last night, we should do it again soon._

_Have a good day._

_Xx Lucas_

I smile at the note, leaving it on top of the pillows. And then I wonder what have I gotten myself into.

**B.L**

"Millie, I am a complete and utter mess!" I frown, running my hand through my hair. "What is _wrong _with me?"

It's frustrating when I can't talk to either of my best friends about my _maybe feelings _for Lucas Scott. But for obvious reasons, it just wouldn't be smart. Luckily Millie flew in this morning to help with the Tree Hill store, and she has become one of my closest friends after working together in New York for so many years. Millie is used to my rants, and she is good at letting me get everything out before giving advice, and I love her for it.

"I mean, its _Lucas Scott_! I shouldn't like him, not after everything we've been through! God, he screwed me up _completely _in High School, but then again I have Clothes Over Bro's to thank him for." I ramble, pacing back and forth in the empty Karen's Café/Clothes Over Bro's store. "You know what? Maybe these are just phantom feelings…not real." I groan loudly, and stop in front of Millie. I am feeling desperate, "What am I going to _do_?"

"Well, I guess you have two choices," Millie says calmly, looking absolutely adorable in her glasses with her long dark brown curly hair. "You can either A. Ignore them, and hope they go away and that they are in fact 'phantom'. Or B. You can acknowledge them, talk to Lucas about it, and maybe he feels the same way."

I frown, and suck in a long deep breath, thinking about the choices that Millie has offered me. "He has a _girlfriend _Millie" I say softly, this being only one of the speed bumps in this Lucas Scott scenario. "And honestly, why am I even freaking out over this? Lucas and I didn't work the first time, or the second time, or even the time he came to New York a couple years ago. Why would it work this time? It won't. We just aren't meant to be. So I guess I am going to go with choice A. and stop obsessing over this, and focus on my clothes and my store."

"I think you are making the right choice Brooke" Millie says, walking towards me and pulling me into a hug.

**B.L**

I haven't seen Lucas in over a week, since the night he slept over at my house. I am considering this a blessing. I need time to reevaluate all of my feelings, and I just can't seem to do that with the presence of Lucas Scott hanging over me. He has tried to call me a few times, and every time I call him back he doesn't answer. It has been a serious case of phone tag, and I am okay with that.

Millie and I have been extremely busy with the new store. I have had a lot of decisions to make regarding it, and Millie has been an angel to help me. We are finally ordering clothes, and I am getting extremely anxious to open the new store.

I spent Saturday with Haley and Jamie, and she said that Lindsey is back in town. I am having mixed feelings about this. My head is telling me that this is a good thing, that things can get back to normal. But my heart is a different story. Sometimes I sense jealousy against her, and I know that's stupid, because she is a great girl and I really like her.

I have hardly seen Peyton either. I move back to Tree Hill to be surrounded by my friends who are my biggest support system, and I end up hardly seeing them. But we are all busy. Peyton is working on her record label, and has been going to clubs and any other imaginable place trying to scope talent to sign. While her life revolves around the Tree Hill night life, mine revolves around business meetings, clothing samples and a sketchbook.

Haley told me that Peyton was looking for an apartment or a house, and I make a mental note to call her. I should be there for her through all of this, and for some reason I keep making excuses not to be. That has got to end. I need to stop hiding from everyone. I miss my friends.

**B.L**

It's Wednesday afternoon, and Millie and I just got out of a meeting. We went over sales figures, and finalized the new line. I feel happy, and rejuvenated. The store will be opening by the end of the month, and Victoria is finally calming down and at least acting like she is okay with me being in Tree Hill. I am in a good mood, and I have decided to take the rest of the day off.

When I walk into Haley's house, it is very quiet. I decided to come over and surprise her and Jamie, I have missed spending time with them.

"Hale's!" I call as I walk through the hall, "Jamie!"

There is no answer. I know they are home, I saw Haley's car in the driveway. I walk through the kitchen, and peek out the back door. I smile as soon as I see Jamie running circles around his basketball hoop.

"There you guys are" I grin, opening the backdoor and stepping outside.

Haley jumps, obviously startled at my sudden appearance. "My God, Brooke! You scared me" She says, laughing.

"Aunt Brooke!" Jamie shrills, throwing his basketball over his shoulders and running towards me, hugging my waist.

"Hey handsome" I smile, ruffling his hair.

"Mom signed me up for a basketball team today!" He smiles, and I give him a thumbs up. "Wanna watch me practice?"

"Of course" I smile, sitting in a chair next to Haley.

"Its surprising to see you on a weekday" Haley says, smiling in Jamie's direction as he dribbles his ball.

I shrug, "I decided to take the day off. I needed some Tutor-Mom and Godson time."

"Well I'm glad. We've missed having you around all the time." Haley says. "Your absence hasn't been because of any men, has it? Any bartenders?"

I laugh and shake my head. If she only knew. "Actually, I haven't seen Owen for awhile." She raises an eyebrow at me and I swat at her arm. "I've been working a lot. My store opens next month you know. I don't have time for bartenders." I wink.

"Well maybe you should make time for bartenders. Owen is cute, and I think he really likes you Brooke." She pauses, and glances over at me. "You need to take time for yourself."

"Well what are you doing to take time for yourself? Huh, Mrs. James-Scott?" I prod, showing her that the door swings two ways. "Any songs recorded lately?"

Haley shrugs, and starts pulling on her hair. "Okay fine. You win, I shouldn't have said anything." She bites on her lip, and I can tell that this is something she thinks about a lot. "It's just hard. I mean, Nathan is gone most of the time, and Jamie needs me. I feel like it would be selfish to just start recording an album. Family first, right?" She shrugs.

I wish I could understand, I wish I _had _that family to put first. But I can't, and I don't. It would be easy to tell Haley to follow her heart, and start recording, but just because its easy to say doesn't mean its easy to do. I frown, and wrap an arm around Haley, hugging her towards my side. When we were younger it all seemed so easy. Our dreams were in reach. I started my clothing line when we were seniors. Even when I thought my life was over after Lucas and I broke up, I still was able to follow my dreams and design amazing clothes. And Haley, Haley was a rock star in High School. She went on tour, and performed in front of hundreds of fans every night. And even though her and Nathan went through a rough patch because of it, they still found their way back to each other, and they both were able to follow their dreams. But now here we are, 22 years old- stuck, frustrated, lonely and confused.

"I'm sorry Hale's," I finally say, my voice coming out in a barely there whisper.

"Well, on a lighter note" She says, her mega-watt smile returning to her face as she sits up straighter. "I am planning a surprise party for Nathan. I am definitely going to need some help."

My eyes grow big and I can't help but clap. I love parties, and I love to help plan them. "Eee!" I squeal, "Party store, here we come!"

* * *

A/N: So what did you think? Leave me a review and let me know that you are still reading and want to read more! That way I will know if its worth it for me to keep writing and update! Thanks for reading. You guys are the best :)


	4. Just a Feeling

A/N: Okay everyone, here is the new chapter! Thank you, thank you to those of you who took time to review! Really, your reviews are the reason I'm updating…so if you are reviewing, this chapter is for you! I hope you like it! Don't forget to let me know what you thought! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Four- Just a Feeling**

_Close enough to start a war, _  
_All that I have is on the floor, _  
_God only knows what we're fighting for, _  
_All that I say, you always say more_  
**  
**

**Lucas**

I am sitting on a barstool at Tric, waiting for Peyton. We are going to lunch today to talk about the space behind Tric that she is going to be renting. I have been helping her with business plans for the last week, and I'm not really sure why. I write books, I read books. I don't give business advice. But she is my friend, and if she needs my help, I have to be there for her. I turn around at the sound of an opening door, and Peyton is rushing in, pulling at the bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I'm late" She frowns, dropping the bag onto the bar and sitting next to me. She readjusts the strap of her shirt on her shoulder. "I stopped at the bank to sign papers for my business loan, and then I had to pick Jamie up from preschool because he wasn't feeling good and take him over to Haley, and its just been one of those days."

"Wow" I sigh, "Is he okay? Maybe you should've just brought him here. I am sure Haley shouldn't have him in school with her."

"Well, she was going to call Brooke," She explains. "I guess I should've just offered to bring him with me."

I nod, knowing that Peyton wasn't the best with kids, but also knowing that anyone without a job wouldn't drop a four year old off with his mom who is in the middle of teaching a High School class. I shake my head, "So, I have all of the paperwork here, you just need to sign at these places that I have marked, and the back room in Tric is all yours" I smile, happy that I get to share this exciting time with Peyton.

She bites on her bottom lip as she grins, and I can tell she is trying to keep her composure. She slowly lifts the pen, and scrawls her signature on the marked lines. She looks up at me and grins, "We should celebrate."

I agree, Peyton hands the paperwork back over to me, and we are out the door.

**B.L**

I hadn't realized how quickly time was passing. It seemed like Peyton and I had just left Tric and suddenly it was almost 8 pm. I had spent the majority of the day with her, and didn't even realize it. We ended up going to the local record store, and then splitting a bottle of celebratory champagne at the River Court. We had been talking, and laughing, and before we knew it, the sun had gone down and the crickets had come out. It was a fun day, and I really enjoyed spending time with Peyton again.

I walked through the front door, laying my jacket over a chair at the kitchen table. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a water bottle.

"Hey, I was wondering when you would be home" Lindsey says, walking into the kitchen, leaning on the door frame.

"Sorry" I say, giving her a small smile. "I lost track of time" I tell her. I walk towards her and place a hand on her hip, lean in and kiss her cheek.

"Maybe you could call next time" She says, and by the sound of her voice she isn't very happy with me. But I can't really blame her. "Were you with Peyton this whole time?" She asks, and her voice comes out in a small squeak.

I rub the back of my neck, trying to think quickly and answer this question delicately. No matter what I say, it isn't going to sound good. "Yeah, we were going over the paperwork for Tric."

"I know that Luke," Lindsey sighs, "But you were gone for the _whole _day." She steps away from me and walks into the living room. She sits down on the couch and I follow her. "I feel like I barely see you anymore. If its not Peyton needing your help, then its Brooke. If you are home, you are always writing, and don't get me wrong, I love that you are. But your inspiration had some pretty unique timing, it happened to spark right when they came back to town."

I sit down next to her, and rest my hand on her knee. "I'm sorry Linds. I feel bad, and I do miss you when I'm not with you. But they are my friends, I help them just like I would if Haley needed something."

She stands up, letting my hand fall from her leg. "Yeah, maybe that's true Luke, but Haley isn't your ex-girlfriend." She sighs, and runs her fingers through her hair. "I don't want to talk about it anymore. Maybe you should think of where your priorities really lie Lucas, because I am getting tired of being last on your list. I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

I open my mouth, but no words come out. I watch as Lindsey walks towards our bedroom, and I know that I am going to be sleeping on the couch tonight.

**B.L**

I wake up on the couch, and the first thing I notice is that my back is sore and I have a kink in my neck. Thank God its Saturday. It was a rough night, and I feel like I need to apologize to Lindsey. I stand from the couch, not noticing as the small afghan falls from my lap. I have no idea what time it is, so I creep towards our bedroom and slowly open the door. I am surprised to find the bed empty. I scratch the back of my head, and walk towards the bedside table. She left a note, and all it says is that she will be home later.

I decide to go for a run to help clear my head. My mind is swirling with thoughts of Lindsey, Peyton, and Brooke. I feel better at first, but by the time I get home the distractions are still there. I check my cell phone to see if Lindsey has called, since she still isn't home, and all I have is a missed call from Haley. After showering quickly I head over to Haley and Nathan's house.

"Hey, is anybody home?" I call as I step into the house.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie yells, running across the house to greet me.

"Hey J-Man," I smile, feeling extremely happy and lucky. If only I was greeted this way everywhere I went. "What are you guys up to today?"

"Well, my dad isn't here. He's practicing basketball in Charlotte this weekend" Jamie explains, walking through the house while I follow him. "Mom is letting me play video games, but only for a half hour. She said they will fry my brain if I play them for longer than that." He looks up at me, shaking his head in disappointment

I laugh, "Well, if that's what she said, then she is probably right." I settle down on the couch next to Jamie, and watch as he frantically pushes buttons to make a free throw on his basketball game. I have no idea how this kid got so good a video games. "Where is your mom?"

"Uhhhh" Jamie sighs, obviously too interested in his game to give me a real answer.

"Alright then" I laugh, "I guess I will go find her myself."

I walk out of the living room, and Jamie doesn't even notice I'm gone. I walk through the kitchen, and find Haley in the laundry room pouring fabric softener into the washer.

"There you are" I say, leaning against the door.

Haley jumps backwards, placing her hand across her heart, "Really Lucas? You know I hate it when you sneak up on me" She says, her breath rattled.

"I'm sorry" I laugh, even though this happens nearly every time I come over. It's not really my fault her back is always turned to me. "You called, and I figured I would just come over. I thought you would be expecting me."

Haley closes the lid of the washer, and pushes a laundry basket out of the way with her foot. "Yeah, because I am so good at reading your mind." She waves a hand at me. "Where's Lindsey? Did she come with you?" Haley asks, and I follow her out of the laundry room, stopping to sit at the bar in the kitchen where she can keep an eye on Jamie.

"No," I say, trying to sound casual. Usually its me and Lindsey that come over on Saturdays, obviously Haley is going to think something is going on, and I really don't feel like rehashing what happened last night.

"Hmm" Haley sighs, staring at me as if she is waiting for more. When I don't say anything she continues, "Where is she?"

"I'm not really sure" I say with a shrug. "She was gone when I woke up this morning, and she didn't say where she went."

Haley nods slowly, the expression on her face unreadable. "You're my best friend, and that's the only reason I am telling you this. But yesterday afternoon, I stopped by your house because Jamie left his superhero cape there, and Lindsey and I had quite the little talk."

I roll my eyes, and tip my head back. I am not in the mood for this.

"She is frustrated Lucas." Haley continues, and I can tell she isn't going to let me get out of this discussion. "You have to understand where she is coming from. That girl loves you. And she feels like she is constantly competing with Brooke and Peyton. She read your book Lucas, she knows your history with them, and she knows how much each of them meant to you."

"I know Haley" I say, I am getting frustrated now, and I am suddenly regretting coming over here. "I am with her though, not Peyton, and not Brooke."

"Yeah I get that Lucas. But every time I turn around you are with Peyton or Brooke, and Lindsey is noticing it too Lucas."

"So what Haley!" I say, trying to keep my voice down and failing. Jamie turns and looks at us, and I lower my voice. "I hang out with you a lot too, should she be concerned about that?"

"Its different Lucas. And I'm not saying you are doing anything wrong, but I just think you need to realize what you are doing and who you are spending your time with, even if it is innocent." She pauses here, and I can tell she has more to say. "You just need to make a decision Lucas, I don't know if you have already or not. But I know how you felt about Peyton when she turned down your proposal, and if having her back here is making you feel differently about Lindsey, then you need to let her know. She is the one who is going to get hurt if you choose Peyton. And if you don't, then it isn't fair to Peyton either. She lived on my couch for over a month, I can tell she still has feelings for you."

"I don't know why everyone always thinks that I am just going to drop everything because Peyton is back in my life" I tell her. "I love you for trying to help Hale's, but its not really needed. So now that this conversation is over, and you've said what you need to lets just drop it."

Haley lifts up her hands in surrender, she smiles softly, "Okay, I can respect that."

"Uncle Luke" Jamie calls, walking into the room, "Do you want to play a little one on one? My video game timer went off, so now we can play the real thing outside."

I look at Haley, and she smiles. "Yeah I will play. But you have to promise not to cry when I beat you."

Jamie practically chokes on his laughter, "Yeah, sure."

I start to feel winded after playing for about ten minutes. This kid literally runs circles around me. I always go into the game talking big and knowing that I will let Jamie win, and then somehow he surprises me every single time and actually wins on his own. I can see Haley watching us from the kitchen window as she washes dishes, and she mouths 'thank you' to me. I know its hard for her with Nathan gone, and she is thankful for someone to help out with Jamie. The next time I look up at the window, Brooke is there talking with Haley, and I start to feel weak.

"You need a break Uncle Luke?" Jamie asks, pausing and laughing at me. "You are getting pretty old and tired aren't you?"

"I am not getting old" I argue back, "tired, maybe."

"We can take a break then" Jamie says, his nice little boy voice returning. "Lets go inside, we can get some juice and rest our feet."

I laugh, and sarcastically ask "How old are you?"

"Four and a half" He says plainly, opening the back sliding door and walking inside. "Aunt Brooke!" He grins, as soon as he sees her sitting on a bar stool.

"Hey handsome" She grins, flipping a curl away from her face. "I saw you playing basketball with Lucas outside, and it looked like you were winning." She looks up at me and winks, trademark Brooke Davis.

"Of course I was" He smiles, climbing onto the stool next to her. "We just had to take a juice break."

I get two glasses out of the cupboard, and fill them with grape juice. When I turn around, and hand Jamie his glass Brooke is smiling up at me. My conversation with Haley from earlier pops back into my mind, and the clarity I feel in my relationship with Lindsey becomes blurred.

"You look tired, are you okay?" Haley asks me, pulling me away from my thoughts. She always worries about my HCM, and I can't blame her.

"I'm fine," I nod, "Jamie talks big on the court, and he delivers."

"Well," Brooke says, taking the tension out of the air like she usually does. "I'm sorry to run off, but I really need to get back to the store. I am expecting delivery guys there soon, and I really don't want them scuffing up my floors" She says pursing her lips together. "I just wanted to bring you that dress, so I will be on my way! I will see you all soon, and you Mr. Basketball man," She says turning to Jamie, "Need to come over one day and play at my house."

Jamie nods, with a huge grin and a purple grape juice stain around his lips.

"It was good to see you guys" Brooke smiles, getting off of her stool and gathering her things.

"You know what, I should probably get going to" I say quickly, knowing I should be getting home to see if Lindsey is there.

"Thanks for coming over Luke" Haley says gratefully, "And thanks for the dress Brooke."

We all say our goodbyes and I walk outside with Brooke.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks" I say, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Brooke nods, staring at her feet as she walks. "I know" her voice is raspy, and it gives me chills. "I've been busy with the store, and I haven't really seen anyone."

"How is that going?" I ask, trying to ignore the feelings in my gut.

"Its great" She says, her face lighting up at the mention. "It's finally starting to look like one of _my _stores, your mom's café really has the perfect layout."

I smile at her, because she is infectious. "Would you mind if I came over to see it?"

"Not at all" she says, her eyes locking onto mine as she smiles back.

**B.L**

When I get back to the house, Lindsey's car is in the driveway, and I feel extremely relieved. I walk in through our bedroom, and immediately say, "I'm really sorry about last night Linds, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

She looks up at me, and she looks tired. Then I realize her suitcase is laying on the bed, halfway full of clothes. I drop my hands to my side, and sit on the bed next to her suitcase, looking between it and her. "Where are you going?"

She closes the lid of her suitcase, and zips it up. "I'm going to New York for a few days, I need to clear my head. And I think you do too."

"I said I was sorry!" I say, feeling suddenly exhausted.

She shrugs her shoulders, and looks at me sadly. "I know Luke, but I still think we both need this time. Things have been stressful for awhile now, and I just need a few days."

I shake my head, and rub my forehead. "I guess if that's really what you need, then go." I realize there isn't anything I can do to stop her, and maybe she is right. Maybe we both need a few days to clear our heads. Things have been strained between us for the last couple of months, and I thought it was because of my lack of writing, but maybe it is something more. I watch as she drapes her purse over her shoulder, and extends the handle on her suitcase.

"Are you going to be back for Nathan's surprise party?" I ask.

She frowns and shrugs her shoulders, flipping her long hair over her shoulder, "I don't think so. But I left a present for him on the table, so you don't have to worry about getting one, and you can just take that."

I nod slowly, and then stand up and walk towards her. I pull her into a hug, and her body is stiff against mine. "I'm sorry Linds. We'll be fine though, make sure and call me."

"I will," She says softly, giving me a warm smile. "Bye Luke, I'll see you on Wednesday."

I watch as she walks out of the door, and then I fall onto my bed. I feel frustrated and angry. I feel lonely and sad. I feel confused. I really thought that Lindsey was the one for me, I was able to start fresh with her. I didn't have to worry about all of the things that happened in the past with Peyton and Brooke. I got to have a clean start, and I liked that. I thought that she would be my wife. I thought I had everything figured out finally, and then Brooke and Peyton came back into town, and as usual things seemed to get complicated. I wonder if it will always be like this. I wonder if I will ever be happy, or if Brooke and Peyton will always run through my veins.

**Brooke**

_So I won't let you close enough to hurt me,  
No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me,  
I cant give you what you think you gave me,  
It's time to say goodbye to turning tables _

It was a weird weekend, that's for sure. Lucas came to my store to check out the progress it was making, and it felt weird having him there in the place where his mom built her legacy. I wanted him to be proud of me, I didn't want him to think that I ruined his mom's café with couture designs.

Then, I spent Saturday night with Owen. I hadn't seen him for a few days, and it was nice to blow off some steam. I feel nothing when I am with him, and I think that's what always draws me back. With Owen I don't have to worry about all of those lustful feelings, or jealousy, or anything else that comes along with love.

On Sunday afternoon, I was at my store, setting up manikins and deciding what clothing they should wear. It's only a couple of weeks until our grand opening, and I am starting to feel ready for it. While I was busy at work, there was a knock on the glass door, and I was surprised to see Lucas standing there. I of course let him in, and he didn't say much, only that he didn't want to be alone and that Lindsey was in New York. He sat on the floor, typing away on his laptop while I continued with the manikins. He didn't say much, but he seemed sad, and it made my heart hurt.

But now, its Monday, and I just know its going to be a good day. Tonight is the night of Nathan's surprise party. We are having a barbeque at their house, and then Haley got a babysitter, and we are going to have an after party at Tric. Nathan flies in from Charlotte around six, and Haley is going to pick him up and bring him back to the house where everyone will be waiting.

Jamie and I are in charge of decorations, and I can tell Haley is nervous that the confetti will never be fully vacuumed out of her living room carpet.

"Aunt Brooke" Jamie calls, and I look up at him, laughing at the sight of him holding about twenty balloons. "Where are we going to put all of these?"

"Well, you can decide. We can just leave some in the living room, and you can tie the others around the house wherever you like." He nods, and I can tell he likes the feeling of being in charge, just like I do. "Hey Jamie, have you seen the streamers?"

"Oh yeah," He says with a nod, "They are in the bag on the table."

"Great" I say, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. "After you take care of those balloons, I am going to need your help. We need to hang the streamers, so we are probably going to need a ladder."

At the mention of ladder, Jamie lets go of the balloons and lets the fly up to the ceiling. "Can I get on the ladder?" I nod and his eyes grow wide. "It's out in the garage, lets go get it!"

Luckily Haley isn't here, or she'd probably kill me. I don't think she would agree with her four year old climbing to the top of a ladder, but the kid is great at balancing up there, and I wouldn't let him fall.

"I need a piece of tape" He says, reaching his tiny hand towards me. He is a pro at taping the streamers up on the walls, and I don't really like heights so its working out perfectly.

We hear the front door open, and Haley's heels clicking furiously along the hardwood floor. "Come here buddy," I say, helping Jamie down from the ladder. He knows as well as I do that his mom would freak if she caught him up there.

We turn around in time to see Haley enter the kitchen, her arms full of grocery bags. "It looks great in here guys" She smiles, but I can tell she is stressed.

"What can we do to help?" I ask, walking over to Haley and starting to unload her groceries.

"If you can just put all of these away that would be great." She says, "I need to leave to go pick Nate up. Everyone should be getting here within the next half hour, so just make sure they all know the plan for tonight."

"Okay, we can do that" I smile. "He is going to love this Haley, stop stressing. Me and Jamie have everything under control. We will even make sure everyone uses coasters for their drinks" I say with a wink.

Haley swats at my arm, and then kneels down to give Jamie a quick hug. "You are the biggest help, you know that right?"

"Mmhmm" Jamie nods proudly. "Daddy is going to have a heart attack because he will be so surprised!"

"Oh I hope not" Haley says, laughing nervously. "So you two have everything under control, right?"

"Of course we do," I laugh, "Now get going, and if you and Nathan need to make a pit stop to," I pause, and wink at Haley, "Ya know, then go for it. You are only young once."

"Well thanks Brooke" Haley laughs, and I can't tell if she is being sarcastic or not. "I'll see you guys soon."

**B.L**

Nathan's surprise party has gone exactly according to plan. When Haley brought him home, me and Jamie pulled out the silly string, and Nathan was genuinely surprised. He seemed really excited, and had no idea that this had even been planned. I think everyone was surprised that Jamie didn't let the surprise slip at all. Jamie was so proud that he got to help plan his dad's birthday party, and couldn't stop talking about all of our hard decorating work. Skillz and Lucas manned the grill out by the pool, and I ate way too much. Haley definitely knows how to grocery shop for a party. After hanging out at the Scotts household for awhile, Haley put Jamie to bed and we all headed over to Tric. It's now nearly eleven, and the night is still young. I have been on the dance floor with Peyton and all of our friends for hours, and its been just like old times.

"I'm going to go get a drink" I tell Peyton in her ear, she nods and continues dancing. I am getting extremely hot and I need to take a breather. The DJ is definitely keeping things going tonight, and I need a break.

I walk over to the bar and Owen hands me a pink drink with a strawberry on the side. I smile at him, whisper 'thank you' and let him get back to work. I decide to take my drink outside in the back of Tric, to get some fresh air and away from the loud music. When I open the heavy door, I see Lucas sitting outside by himself. He has been in a funny mood, and seems to be avoiding pretty much everyone. Peyton has mentioned that to me multiple times tonight, and I can tell she is frustrated by it. But he did come alone, and I have no idea what is going on with him and Lindsey. I thought she would be here, her and Haley are pretty good friends.

I sit down next to Lucas, "Hey, I didn't know you were out here."

He looks over at me and smiles, "Yeah, I needed a break. It's crazy in there."

I nod, and set my drink down next to my leg. "Yeah tell me about it," I say, wiping my hair away from the side of my face. I can only imagine how sweaty I look right now. "The dance floor is packed! Who knew Nathan had so many friends."

"Yeah, really" Lucas says, but his mind seems like its somewhere else.

We sit in silence for a few minutes, and its kind of awkward. I focus on my drink, and when it is gone I consider going back inside. Lucas is never this quiet, and I wonder if I have done something to offend him recently. Then again, when he came to my store yesterday, he barely said a word.

"Do you ever wonder if you made the right choice?" He asks, and I am surprised by his sudden question.

"I don't know what you mean" I shrug, having a feeling that this conversation might sober me up quick.

Lucas scratches the back of his neck, and then turns to face me. "Lindsey went back to New York, and I don't know when she is coming back."

This is the first time he has really said anything about Lindsey, or what's going on, but I'm confused. "Doesn't she work there?" I ask, knowing that Lindsey is usually in New York for a couple weeks of the month.

"Well yeah, but this time she didn't go back for work." Lucas admits, I sit and wait knowing that he has more to say. "She needed a break from me, from _us_."

I reach my arm out instinctively and wrap it around his shoulders. "I'm sorry Luke," I say, my voice sounding raspier than usual, thanks to vodka. "I'm sure she will be back soon, everyone has silly fights."

Lucas laughs, "Yeah... You know, she left because she is _jealous _of _you _right? You _and _Peyton actually."

The bitterness in his voice hurts, and I withdraw my arm from his shoulders and rest my hands in my lap. Is he trying to put his problem on me? Does he really think that I am the reason Lindsey left. Because I have done nothing, and I am not taking responsibility for this. "Maybe I should go inside" I say, because I know that if I don't, I might say something I may regret later. I stand up, leaving my empty glass on the ground, and turn towards the door.

I stop when Lucas' hand grabs mine, and I turn back around. "No," He says, pulling my arm back towards him. I sigh and sit back down, I remind myself that he has been drinking, and so have I and emotions are running on high. "I didn't mean to put the blame on you or make you feel bad. You know its funny though, because just the other day, Haley was telling me the same thing. She said I need to make a choice."

I rub my forehead, all of Lucas' rambling is making my head hurt. I can't seem to follow where he is going with any of his random statements. Not that I'm not used to this. "Make a choice about?"

"Make a choice about Lindsey and Peyton. She said I need to choose one, because Lindsey feels bad when I hang out with you or Peyton, and Haley thinks that I need to choose, she thinks that I might still have feelings for Peyton, and if I do its only fair to tell Lindsey." Lucas explains, and suddenly its all making sense.

I don't really know what to say back, because my heart is sinking. I don't know if I can handle the Lucas and Peyton thing again. Just hearing him talk about her like that is making me sick to my stomach. I guess I didn't want to admit that I still have feelings for Lucas, but I do. And I don't know how much more I can take.

"Haley's right Lucas. Lindsey deserves that, and so does Peyton" I say, my voice coming out in forced breaths.

Lucas shrugs his shoulders and smiles softly. He then looks over at me and shakes his head. "But its not Peyton that they need to worry about. Peyton isn't the one that came back to town and made me question my feelings for Lindsey."

I stand up again, and Lucas stands as well. But I need to get away, back to the comfort of the bar and the bartender that awaits. "Well, then call Lindsey, let her know Lucas. She shouldn't have to be stressed out over nothing."

I step towards the railing, and look down at the parking lot. I can feel Lucas staring at me, but I just need a minute to catch my breath. I have to be big the biggest idiot in the world. I don't know why I fall for Lucas Scott over and over again, knowing that I am just going to get hurt in the end. It isn't me that he wants, and it never was. Because every time he had me, he turned to Peyton. And if its not Peyton that he wants now, its obviously Lindsey. She is smart, gorgeous and accomplished. She fits right into his literary world, and she's perfect for him.

Lucas steps up to the railing besides me, and I hear him take in a deep breath. I can see him staring at me out of the corner of my eye, but I'm not going to turn my head and look at him. I just can't do it, not right now.

"Brooke" He says, his voice feather soft. "It's always been you, you _know _that."

But I don't know that, and I don't want him to say that. Because in the past he would tell me one thing and then do another, and I can't handle that anymore.

He steps closer to me now, and I feel his hand on my lower back. I close my eyes as a shiver runs up my arms, and I can't make myself open them. I need this to go away.

"Look at me" He says, his voice a quiet demand, a sort of plead.

My emotions are running wild, and I feel like I'm in a haze. I can hear Lucas, and I can feel his hand on my back. I turn towards him so that we are facing each other and I slowly open my eyes. When I do I watch as his lips curl into a smile, and he places his other hand on my hip.

"God, you make me weak" He says softly, and suddenly there is no space in between our bodies.

"Lucas, stop. You've been drinking, and so have I…" I say, desperate to leave this situation before it becomes something bigger.

"I haven't been drinking at all tonight Brooke, my head is clear."

He bends his head down, and I can feel his chin on my shoulder and his breath in my hair. I can't think, and I can't move. I don't know what to feel, I don't know what to say. What I do know, is that I think I like this but I know I shouldn't. I feel his head turn, and I don't know if I am imagining his lips making contact with my neck. He pulls away stares directly into my eyes. The deep blue makes my knees weak.

I take a deep breath in, and Lucas' face is coming closer to mine. I can tell he wants to kiss me, but everything is moving so slowly that I don't know if he will.

Luckily, I am somehow snapped out of my cloudy haze and back to reality. I put my hand on his chest. "Lucas, no." I say, my voice is barely audible, and I don't know if I've said anything at all. It feels like my eyes are filling up with tears, but when I close them nothing comes out. I open them again, and I can't read the look on Lucas' face. I can't tell if he is hurt or relieved, but I do know one thing, "We can't do this Lucas. You have a _girlfriend_. I'm not going to be _that _girl, I can't be. I know what it feels like when your boyfriend cheats on you, and I can't do that to someone." I take a deep breath in, and bite on my bottom lip, taking a step back, away from Lucas. "I'm sorry" I say, lifting a hand up, and then turning to go back inside Tric.

I close the big, heavy door behind me and lean against a wall. I close my eyes, take a couple deep breaths, and when I open them I am met with blonde curls.

"There you are!" Peyton exclaims. "I have been looking all over for you. Seriously Brooke, this party is just getting good and the dance floor is packed. You have _got _to get back out there with me. It's insane!" She stops talking suddenly, and steps back staring at me. "Are you okay? Have you been crying?" She asks, sounding concerned. She steps back towards me, wrapping her arms around me, and I rest my head on her shoulder.

I take a few breaths to compose myself and then step back. I give Peyton a small smile, knowing that I can't tell her anything that just happened. "Yeah I'm fine" I say, trying to give her a real smile. We both turn when we hear the door to outside open, and we watch Lucas walk in. Peyton smiles at him, and he smiles back, and I catch his eye for a split second. Then he is gone. "I just don't really feel very good, I think I might have drank too much. I am just going to go catch a cab and head home."

Peyton frowns. "Okay, I guess. I hope you feel better. Do you want me to walk you out?"

"No, I'm okay. But thanks P. Sawyer. If anything exciting happens tonight, you have to tell me all about it. I did notice all the smoldering hot basketball players here tonight." I say with a wink. I give her a quick hug. "I'll see you later?"

She nods, smiling. "Yeah, okay."

**B.L**

I am sitting at my table, in my empty quiet house, staring at my laptop. The light from the screen is giving me a headache. Or maybe its all of the thoughts that are swimming around in my head. Either way, I can't handle it.

Lucas has got to be the biggest pain in the ass I have ever had to deal with. And that is definitely saying a lot considering who my mom is. I only wish that I could get over the brooding blonde, but something about him just keeps reeling me back in, and I can't stand it. He can never just be happy with what he has, he always wants what he can't have. And somehow, I always end up right back there with him, caught up in the tangled web that I must've helped him weave.

I groan out loud, feeling frustrated and annoyed. With the confrontation with Lucas at Tric floating around in my head, I click on the screen to find a flight to New York.

I justify this in my mind, knowing that I really _do _need to make a trip to New York, that Lucas isn't the _only _reason I am going. Even if he is the main reason I booked the flight right now, I really do need to go there for work. My main offices are there, and Victoria has been bitching about me putting in time there, going over models, and magazine stuff and the new accessory line we are considering.

After my flight is booked and my ticket is printed out, I turn off my laptop and head to my bedroom. I pull my big suitcase out from under my bed, and frantically begin throwing random items of clothing into it. The good thing about having my own clothing line and company, is that if I under pack I will have something to wear once I get there.

After my suitcase is somewhat packed, I lean back against my bed and close my eyes. Why don't I ever get the boy?

* * *

A/N: What did you think of this chapter? What did you like/not like? Is there anything you want to see in the coming up chapters? I love hearing any input that you have! Review, and I will update soon! Hope you all liked this one!

Thank you to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. It really is your reviews that make me write and update my stories. Without your reviews I would have no inspiration to continue! So keep it up, and so will I!

AlwaysRiverCourt, perfectcouples, Lisa, Alysef, Crazygirl54 (thanks for reviewing all 3 chapters J ), Sunshine, BrucasBangelBrylan, Whiters, DANI OTH, -Sorry if I missed anyone!


	5. Sigh No More

**A/N: Wow, sorry this took me so long to update. I really feel bad about it, but hopefully the chapter is good enough to make up for it! The song I used in this chapter is by Maroon 5 and is amazing. It's called Just a Feeling, and I suggest listening to it if you haven't already! Thank you to those of you who are reading, and especially those of you who are reviewing! You are the best! Enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Sigh No More**

_I watched you cry_

_Bathed in sunlight_

_By the bathroom door._

_You said you wished you did not love me anymore._

…

_She cries, this is more than goodbye_

_When I look into your eyes_

_You're not even there._

**Lucas**

When I get back to my house, I immediately collapse onto my bed. I feel like I am spinning, and its probably from the alcohol. I tried to find Brooke, after I took a few minutes to get my thoughts together. But of course I ran into a very happy, and drunk Peyton instead. She informed me that Brooke had left, and pulled me onto the dance floor. She danced by me, but mainly _on _me, and I hoped that all would be forgiven considering our drunken state. But I'm sure I will get another lecture. One that isn't necessary. Another one that involves me and Peyton. God, that girl really knows how to complicate my life.

But honestly, what girl doesn't complicate my life?

Sometimes I consider just moving away. Getting away from everything here in Tree Hill, and making a new life for myself somewhere else. A life that doesn't involve Peyton, or Brooke. A life that I can live without being constantly watched and analyzed by everyone around me, one that I don't have to worry about making what others view as 'mistakes'.

But I have to admit, the one thing that Haley is right about, is that I need to straighten out my feelings, make a decision, and stick with it.

I love Lindsey. I really do. She is perfect for me on so many levels. When I write it down on paper, she should be my soul mate. Our relationship is extremely easy, and we have all of the same interests. Our fights are minimal, and she is easy to get along with. And she loves me back. I don't have to worry with her, I don't have to wonder or watch what I say and do. It's simple.

And then there's Brooke. I laugh just at the thought. Our past is complicated. We are complete opposites. She is wild and imaginative and the life of the party. I'm simple and quiet and laid back. She loves to read gossip magazines, and runs a multi-million dollar fashion empire. I read classic novels, and coach a High School basketball team while writing books on the side. She is moody, and opinionated, and our fights are steamy. She doesn't hold back, and she tells me when I am being a complete ass. I am always wondering what she is thinking, and if she just might be thinking of me. I never know what our days will be like, but she makes me feel free.

I rub my eyes. The answer is clear, I know it is. But am I ready to admit it? Is it fair to break one girls heart, when I'm not even sure if the others is mine? And if I do, what will my friends think? I know Peyton would be angry, because Haley says she still loves me. I don't want to hurt her feelings either. Is it worth it to take a risk, just hoping that the girl I love, loves me back?

I feel like I need to see Brooke, to clear my head, and apologize for the situation I put her in earlier. But its late, and I shouldn't be driving, not after the large tab I had to pay at Tric after she left. I can put it off until tomorrow morning, maybe giving her space for tonight will be good for both of us. I'm sure she needs time to cool off. I mean, I tried to kiss her and I have a girlfriend. And I'm sure that just brought back memories of High School when Brooke was in Lindsey's shoes.

I close my eyes, and lay my head against my cool pillow. Tomorrow, I will sort this out tomorrow.

**B&L**

The next morning I wake up early, and my head is killing me. My whole body is sore, and my eyes are practically swollen. It's going to be a long day, and I am hoping the aspirin kicks in soon.

On my way to Tree Hill High, I stop by Brooke's house. I left early, just so I could see her before I go to work. I know I won't be able to think clearly until I at least talk to her. She has occupied my thoughts constantly, and I know its time to make a decision.

She doesn't answer the door when I knock or ring the doorbell. I try to look through her window, but the blinds are shut and there are no lights on. I drive by her new store, figuring she must have gone to work early, and its locked up. I don't know where else she would be, and I have no choice but to just go into work.

As I sit in the parking lot, I call Brooke's cell phone. It goes straight to voicemail, so it must be turned off. I guess talking to her will have to wait, because school is about to start. I have let Skillz and the team down a lot lately, missing practices, and we are getting close to our first game of the season. I need to be here, I need my mind to be here, I owe it to the team. I slide my Iphone into my pocket, and go inside of Tree Hill High, trying to put my personal life on hold.

**B&L**

I am sitting in my office during lunch, and I'm not at all surprised when Haley walks in with her brown bag lunch. She usually eats lunch in my office whether I am in there or not. She still feels weird about eating in the faculty room, and says she needs a break from her classroom. I don't mind the company.

She sits in a chair on the other side of my desk, and starts emptying the contents of her lunch bag: sandwich, carrot sticks, banana, water bottle. She laughs as she does this, arranging her things the same way she does everyday.

"So, last night was fun" She says, still laughing quietly. She unwraps her sandwich, and gives me half.

"It was" I say, forcing a smile. I wonder if she knows where Brooke is. "Did Nathan have a good time?"

She smiles and nods, "Oh yeah, he definitely did. He was pretty surprised too. I just don't know how Brooke managed to make Jamie keep it a secret from him. She amazes me sometimes." Haley takes a bite of her sandwich, and covers her mouth, laughing again as she chews. "How are you feeling today anyways? I saw you and Peyton dancing, you both looked plastered."

I sigh, I knew this was coming. "Oh, I'm hanging in there. Thank God for orange juice and aspirin."

Haley raises an eyebrow in agreement. "I was so not happy waking up this morning. I didn't even drink _that _much last night, but I still wasn't looking forward to dealing with ninth graders all day. But I guess that's what we get for throwing a party on a weekday."

I nod, finishing up my half of Haley's sandwich. "That's true." We sit in silence for a few minutes, which is normal. Haley slowly eats more of her lunch, picking at things and rearranging them as she eats. I ask Haley, in my most casual voice, "So, have you talked to Brooke today?"

She looks up and me, and seems confused. "Uhm, yeah?" She says, not knowing why I would ask her this. And I can understand, I'm sure she talks to Brooke daily, and I have never asked her before.

"Oh, well because I had an extra keys to my moms old café, and I tried to drop it by her house this morning and she wasn't there" I say, making up an excuse that seems reasonable. And it works, because the wrinkles in Haley's forehead disappears, and her face is calm again.

"Well, she left this morning, that's probably why."

Left? What does she mean left? "Where did she go?" I ask, stealing a carrot stick from Haley's Ziploc baggie.

"She went to New York. She said she had business meetings lined up, and needed to make sure everything was running smoothly there." Haley explains, and I can't help but wonder if this trip was planned, or if it was a last minute decision to get out of Tree Hill.

Go figure. Lindsey and Brooke, in New York, both possibly trying to get away from me. Maybe they could run into each other, go out for lunch, chat about how I am messing up their lives. I scratch my neck, and wonder how everything got so complicated so quickly.

**B&L**

When I get home from our after school session of basketball practice, I go straight to my closet. I have to pull out my step ladder just to reach the far corner of the top shelf. I move around shoeboxes of old basketball cards, and trophies from my childhood. I move stacks of old clothes, and then find the worn out cardboard box. I dust off the lid with my hand, and pull it down.

I sit on my bed, and start leafing through the contents of the box. I pull out an envelope and run my finger along the writing on the front. Next I trace each letter, cross each 'T' and follow the curve of every 'S'.

I pull out the lined paper that is inside, the date on the top right hand corner reads July 8th. These letters are a diary, and I wonder if this one is going to be happy, sad, or angry.

_Luke,_

_I'm sitting on the beach in California, and the sunset is beyond gorgeous. It's unbelievable here. The water is colder than it is in North Carolina, but I kind of like the way the iciness numbs and awakens me at the same time._

_You know, its not really fair the way you make me feel, and I wish it would all just stop. I really loved you Lucas, I did. And sometimes I think I still do. But then I remember what you did to me, what Peyton did to me, and it makes me mad. I like being mad at you, because when I am, I forget that I love you._

_I hate the way you make me feel, and I hate what you did right before I left. It wasn't fair Lucas, but then again, my mom has been telling me that life isn't fair. I'm beginning to think she is right._

_I hope that someday you realize what a mess you've made, if you really do still love me. And I hope that someday I can stop hurting long enough to forgive you._

I remember when she gave me this box of letters, and how much I loved her in that moment. I remember trying to read them, and feeling like my heart was sinking into my stomach. I remember vowing to never leave her again.

But I did anyways.

After all that I put her through in High School, why would she ever come back to me? These letters are written, dated proof of how badly I have hurt her in the past, and this was only evidence from the first time.

The letters still smell like her, and I can still hear her voice in my head. It's never left, and I don't think it ever will. I just wish I would have realized this before. Before I cheated on her, and before I ultimately chose Peyton. I wish I wouldn't have been so scared, and I wish I would have made the right choice. But I didn't, and hopefully I will have the chance again.

**B&L**

It's finally Friday. Brooke has been gone since Tuesday. Lindsey has been gone since Saturday, and she said she would be home Wednesday. She has only called me twice, both times to let me know that she was okay. I wonder when she is coming back, and I wonder how I am going to tell her goodbye. I wish I had the courage to tell her over the phone, but our relationship doesn't deserve that kind of ending.

I am sitting on my couch when the doorbell rings. I turn off the tv, and walk over to it slowly. Taking a deep breath, and then opening the door.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie grins, walking inside and dropping his backpack by the door.

Nathan walks in, and I close the door behind him.

"Thanks for babysitting tonight" He says, picking up Jamie's discarded backpack and following me into the living room. Jamie is already kneeling in front of my TV and looking through my video games.

"It's no problem" I smile, glad to have the distraction. "You and Haley deserve a night out."

"If we ever actually get out of the house. When I left she hadn't even dried her hair yet" Nathan says, rolling his eyes. He is silent for a few seconds, and we both watch as Jamie casually sets up camp on my couch with a remote control and a video game. "When is Lindsey coming back?"

I shrug, "No idea." I tell him, and he pats me on the shoulder.

"I'm sorry man," He tells me, and I can tell he doesn't know what else to say.

I walk into the kitchen, and Nathan follows me. "I think that its pretty much over anyways, and I'm sure she realizes it too. So her not coming back right away is just delaying the inevitable."

"Are you breaking up with her?" Nathan asks, and he sounds shocked. He sits down at the kitchen table, and I figure I might as well tell him what's going on. He is the only one that I can trust won't argue with me.

I sit down across from him, and rest my head in my hands. "I really wanted her to be it, ya know? It was so easy with us, and I didn't have to worry about High School love triangles. But I was lying to myself, and I don't know if she was really happy either."

"Does this have something to do with Peyton? I saw you guys dancing at Tric the other night, and things looked pretty heated." He says with a big knowing smile. "But I have to be fair, is it Brooke?"

I groan, and shake my head. "It's not Peyton. I don't know why everyone always assumes that."

"Probably because the girl is in love with you, and at one time I think you loved her back?"

"That was High School and my hormones were raging" I laugh. "But no, this has nothing to do with Peyton."

Nathan nods, giving me a knowing smile. "It's Brooke isn't it? You know I could've swore I have noticed that steamy sexual tension between you two lately. You know, the same sexual tension that was happening at the beginning of Senior year. And don't deny it, because Haley and Brooke did share an apartment and a bedroom might I add, and I did walk in on you two getting pretty heated a few times too many."

I shrug, "I love her, Nate."

"I know you do" He says, all joking erased from his voice. "And don't tell anyone, but I was always rooting for you two. You and Peyton were too alike, and coming from my own experience, it never would have worked."

"Thanks Nate," I say, feeling extremely relieved.

"So what are you going to do about it? She's still in New York, and your spending your Friday night watching my son."

"Well, I really can't do anything about it until I talk to Lindsey. I almost made the mistake of kissing Brooke at Tric the other night, and cheating is no way to start a relationship, especially after everything I've put Brooke through in the past" I explain, and Nathan nods his understanding.

"I will be pulling for you Luke. And if you need me to put in a good word to her, let me know." He says with a smile. He pulls his phone out of his pocket, and reads a text message. "Well, I better get going. Haley claims she is almost ready. But I'll believe that when I see it." He walks into the living room, "Alright Jimmy Jam, I am leaving, be good for your Uncle Lucas and I'll come pick you up in the morning."

"Alright, see ya Dad" He says, way too interested in his game to notice.

"Nate" I call, just as he is about to close the front door behind him. "Don't tell Haley about any of this." He nods, and I know he understands.

**B&L**

Jamie and I are eating cereal out of mixing bowls the next morning when Lindsey walks in. She is pulling her suitcase behind her, and looks exhausted.

"Hey," I say, giving Lindsey a small smile.

"Hey Lindsey" Jamie says, looking over his giant bowl of cereal.

"Hey guys" She says, trying her best to give Jamie a genuine smile. She ruffles his hair and kisses his cheek. "I didn't know you would be here. Isn't that bowl a little too big for you?" She asks, laughing as Jamie frantically shakes his head no.

"I have three kinds of cereal in here!" He exclaims.

I rest my big bowl on the table and stand up, kissing Lindsey's cheek, trying not to notice the way she freezes. "How was your flight?" I ask, small talk seems appropriate.

"Tiring" She answers, "I'm going to take my stuff in there, I think we need to talk though." She looks at Jamie, and I know she won't make a scene in front of him.

"Okay," I agree, "Later."

I watch as she wheels her suitcase towards our bedroom, and sit down beside Jamie again.

"Uncle Luke? Don't you think we should get bigger spoons if we are using a bigger bowl?"

"Good question J-Man" I laugh, loving the way he can lighten the mood so easily.

**B&L**

Having Jamie around was at least pushing my discussion with Lindsey aside. The tension still filled the room like a thick smog that was hard to see through, but at least I didn't have to break up with Lindsey yet. I do love her and on one level, she definitely was good for me. But I'm just not _in _love with her, and that's just something I can't force, no matter how hard I try.

After I help get Jamie out to the car and talk with Haley for a few minutes, I come back inside to my way too quiet house. I linger around in the kitchen for awhile, clearing breakfast dishes off of the table, and putting milk back in the refrigerator. After the kitchen is semi put back together, I go into my bedroom.

Lindsey's hair is wet, she just got out of the shower. She is dressed in black slacks, and a button down shirt. She is sitting in the chair in the corner, reading a new book manuscript, I am guessing. She wipes at her eye quickly, and I realize that she is crying.

I walk over to her, and kneel down in front of her. She quickly closes the stack of papers, and puts it behind her on the desk. I rest my hands on her knees, and look up into her blue-green eyes. "New book?" I ask.

She wipes both of her eyes again, erasing all of her sadness. Her face is immediately calm. She shakes her head, "No, its an old one." She pauses for a few seconds, and then stands up, my hands falling off of her knees and onto the floor. She steps away from me, and is now standing behind me. "Its yours."

I stand up, and turn around to face her. "You still have the manuscript I sent into you?" I ask, in unbelief.

She nods, "I still remember how I felt the first time I read it. I was in awe over the main character. He was in High School, and had gone through so much, my heart broke for him. But it was much more than that. It was a love story, and it made me _believe _in true love." She stops, and takes a deep breath, moving her hair behind her ears. "When Brooke told you that 'people who were meant to be together always find their way in the end', I was in tears. I really thought you two were it for each other. But then you found your way to Peyton, and your story together was timeless. And then I met you, and I think I had already fallen in love with you." She pauses again, and shrugs her shoulders. "I shouldn't have though, because your heart was already taken, and I knew it."

"Linds," I say, my heart beating extremely fast. I walk over to the bed and sit down, and she sits next to me. I hold her hand in mine, and she lays her head on my shoulder. "I love you, I want you to know that. Everything we had was real, and you have made me a better man. I'm so glad I sent my book into you, because it gave me the chance to know you." She nods against my shoulder, and I trace her hand with my thumb. She knows its over, and I don't know if that makes this easier or harder. I don't know what to say. I wish I could write it all down, because that is easier than actually speaking. "I'm sorry that it has to end like this, I really didn't expect this or want this to happen."

She sits up, and pulls her hand out of mine. "I know Luke, I didn't either." I can tell she is trying not to cry, and I know I am not being fair to her. I wish I could make this easier. "But its okay." She stands up, "You can't help who you love, right?"

I shrug, and look down into my lap. I hate this. Lindsey deserves better, and I wish I could've been the one to give her the life she dreams of. "I really am sorry," I tell her, but somehow that's not enough.

She nods, breathing in deeply. "I understand Luke. It's been over for awhile, I just didn't want to admit it." She pulls her hair back, and ties it in a loose bun with an elastic. "I'm going to go back to New York for awhile. I'll be back later to get the rest of my stuff." She gathers her purse, slipping her cell phone into the pocket. She walks towards me, and I stand up. I wrap my arms around her, and close my eyes as I hug her for one of the last times. She pulls away from me, and gives me a small smile. "You have to promise me one thing Lucas Scott…"

"Anything."

"When you finish whatever it is you have been working on, let me publish it" She says.

"Of course" I smile, thinking that this is going way too smoothly. Someone should be yelling, or crying. I watch as she walks to the door. "Be safe Linds. And keep in touch."

She turns to look at me and nods, but I know its unrealistic to expect to be friends with her. "You too Luke."

I watch as she walks out of the door, and listen to the sound of her car unlocking from the driveway. I immediately collapse on my bed. I think I should feel relieved, but I just feel empty and lonely. I put my face into my pillow, and it smells like Lindsey's shampoo. I just want to sleep, I just want to dream about a time when life was easy and not filled with so many unanswered questions.

I feel alone with out Lindsey here, I already miss having her beside me and my heart is aching. I hope I have made the right decision. When I burry my head into my pillow and close my eyes, all I see is Brooke's face.

**Brooke**

_You've hit your low_

_You've lost control and you want me back._

_You may not believe me but I gave you all I have._

It feels great to be back in New York. This city is so alive, and it makes me feel the same. I feel like I can conquer anything, and the lights give me energy. I love the buzz of the office in New York. Everyone is working hard and running off of caffeine. There are business meetings, model fittings, and campaigning. There are so many opportunities here, and I feel like I am at the top of my game. I fit in here, I have a place here, and I am on top. Not to mention, Victoria is thrilled to have me back, and is kissing my ass hoping that I will stay, which is kind of fun. There are events to attend, and people who make me feel important.

"Brooke! Hello? It would be nice if you could pay attention when I am speaking to you!"

I snap out of my thoughts, and rest my elbows on my desk and my head in my hands. "Sorry Victoria, I was just thinking."

"Well unless you are thinking about new designs then your thinking means nothing." She waves her hand, "Anyways, as I was saying. You got an invite to that new movie premier, don't ask me which one because I don't remember. And don't worry, you have a date. I told Millie to pull that silver mini dress for you, and a car will be picking you up at six."

I frown, feeling as if I am melting into my desk. "Do I have to go? I'm exhausted. That club opening last night nearly killed me, and I really don't want to go to another event tonight."

"Brooke, you aren't seven. Stop whining. It was your choice to disappear off of the face of the promotion world when you moved to Tree Hill, and now you are making up for it."

She stares at me, and doesn't even crack a smile. I wonder how much I am spending on her botox. I just stare back at her, and don't say a word, just because I know it will drive her crazy. And she deserves it. I'm sick of going to all of these events with whatever guy Victoria has chosen as my 'boyfriend of the week'. But I will go anyway. I'll smile, and I'll hang all over whatever guy my mother has chosen. I will have a good time, and say all of the right things to the reporters. But that doesn't mean that I will go without a fight.

Victoria stands up, straightening her cherry red blazer. "Oh God Brooke, you really are so helpless aren't you? Any other girl your age would do back flips to be in your position, and you just sit there and pout about it." She walks towards the door of my office, and I crack a smile. "I'll send Millie with your dress for tonight. Try to not look so tired."

**B&L**

Walking the red carpet is like running a marathon. By the time we are back in the limo after the movie is over, I feel like I am going to pass out. I immediately take off the black heels I am wearing and melt into the seat. My date, Carter, who is a hot new young actor, scoots closer to me and wraps his arm around my shoulder. I have to admit, his green eyes are gorgeous, and his perfectly chiseled features are enough to make any girls heart skip a beat. Victoria did good, yes she did. But I think he is expecting too much from me.

"I had a great time tonight," He smiles, and I am blinded by his perfect white teeth. He runs his free hand up my bare thigh, and I immediately pull at the hem of my extremely short dress.

"So did I Carter," I tell him, moving his wandering hand off of my bare skin. "But you know this was just a one night thing, right? As in, publicity? For both of us?"

He shrugs, "Well yeah, that's what Victoria and my manager discussed." He pauses, and leans towards my ear, his breath dangling in my hair. "But that doesn't mean we can't turn it into more than that." He whispers.

I pull away from him, and smile. "I'm flattered, really I am. You are nice, and gorgeous. But I really can't."

He nods, "I guess I understand. I've heard you are all talk and no _action_. I guess the rumors about you were right."

The next few minutes are silent and awkward. I try to distract myself by looking out the window, and try to tell myself that I'm not a tease. I relax when the limo slows down, and I hear our driver tell Carter that we have arrived at his hotel. We don't say goodbye to each other when he leaves, and the ride back to my apartment is quiet.

By tomorrow, pictures of me and Carter will be everywhere. All of the gossip magazines will be buzzing. They will probably think we are a perfect match. And maybe we could've been. Maybe I should've given him a chance. He actually was nice, and acted semi-respectful. But of course, I can't do that. I wouldn't want to take the chance of someone breaking my heart again.

**B.L**

I move some of my curls behind my ears, and carry my shoes into the lobby of my apartment building. I stop at the front desk, and gather my mail, even though there is nothing good. I ride the elevator up to my floor, and feel extremely exhausted. My head is pounding, and my arms feel heavy. I can't wait to climb into my big, soft, warm bed. I am definitely sleeping in tomorrow.

I get my keys out of my tiny handbag just as the elevator door opens. I barely notice the figure leaning against the wall by my door. I get my key into the lock before I even take a second glance at the sleeping person.

I'm too tired to be surprised.

"Lucas?"

His eyes snap open, and he sits up straight against the wall. He opens his mouth, about to say something, but nothing comes out. He stumbles as he stands up, and I wonder how long he has been sleeping next to my door. I bite on my lip, and turn my attention back to my front door. I unlock it, and open it, revealing my large, dark apartment.

I turn back towards Lucas, he looks like hell. "Come in," I tell him, still unsure of why he is here in the first place. I figure he is probably visiting Lindsey, maybe she is still here in New York or something, but that still doesn't explain why he's _here_, sleeping next to _my _front door like a homeless person.

As I walk into my house I start flipping light switches on. I can hear Lucas' soft footsteps behind me. I feel more comfortable now that my apartment is illuminated. I walk through the living room and into the kitchen, and set my bag on the counter. Lucas walks past me, over to the windows behind the dining room table. He stares out at the city, and I can't help but step beside him. The view is breathtaking, and I think it gives him courage.

He turns towards me, and I can feel him staring. "Brooke, I'm sorry I just showed up like this but I _need _to talk to you. I had to see you." His eyes are searching my face, and I am not quite sure what he is looking for.

I don't know what to say to him, or what he is expecting from me. So I do whatever any other woman would do when they have a guest in their home. "Do you want a drink or anything?" I walk into the kitchen, and open the fridge, "I have water, orange juice…"

"No, I'm fine, thanks" Lucas replies, cutting me off, and I nod slowly.

"Well, if you need anything, feel free to look around. I'm going to go change out of this dress," I say pulling at the hem of my tiny, sparkling dress. I turn away before he has the chance to respond. I need to breathe. I need to have a few minutes to think. I need to know why Lucas is here. Does he realize that seeing him almost breaks my heart?

I change out of my dress into a pair of flannel pajama pants and an oversized sweatshirt. I tuck my hair behind my ears, and take a deep breath before leaving my bedroom. I walk down the hall and find Lucas sitting on my suede couch, he has his head resting in his hands, and he isn't acting like himself. I walk towards the couch, and when he hears me he looks up and gives me a tiny, sideways smile.

I stand next to the couch, and shrug my shoulders. I try not to let his crooked smile melt my heart. "What are you doing here Lucas?"

"I miss you Brooke…geez, you make my head spin." He says without skipping a beat, "I have been sitting outside of your door for hours, rehearsing what I was going to say to you, and then I see you and its gone." He pauses, and I bite on my lip, sucking in my breath. "We broke up. Me and Lindsey," He says, his voice quiet. He stands up and takes a few steps towards me. I wonder what he means by that, and I don't know what to say. Does he think that him and Lindsey breaking up will automatically change things? He reaches his hand towards mine, and holds my smaller hands in his. His thumbs draw circles on my palms, "I've been lying to myself. I've always loved you Brooke."

At this, I take a step back, pulling my hands out of his. How can he even say he _loves _me? He barely knows me anymore, high school was years ago. I shake my head side to side, still biting my bottom lip to stop the tears from falling from my eyes. "You can't do this to me Lucas, it's not fair." I say, folding my arms in front of my chest, and taking long calming breaths. "I can't do this with you. You say you want to be with me, and then I find you with Peyton. It's happened every time Lucas." I can't stop it anymore, tears are slowly streaming down my face. "I gave you two chances in High School, and I loved you, and you broke my heart both times. I can't do this again Lucas." I pause, and close my eyes. "You shouldn't have broken up with Lindsey," I say in a whisper.

"Brooke, I'm sorry. I know that doesn't make you trust me, and I know it doesn't fix anything, but I want you to know that I have regretted the way I treated you since it happened. It wasn't fair to you then, and its not fair to you now to want you to trust me. But you can't say that you don't feel this, whatever is happening between us. It's always been there, and it always will be. I still love you Brooke, and I think I always have. I'm willing to fight for you, I am going to prove that you are the only person I want, the only one for me."

I am trying to hold back my sniffles, and constantly wiping the tears from my eyes. I think I still love Lucas, the amazing broody blonde I knew years ago, and I know that there is something between us now, some cosmic force that won't let us be apart. But being with Lucas is a big risk, and I don't know if it's one I am willing to take. He changes his mind too much, and how do I know he won't when something better comes along?

"You've said that before Lucas" I shrug, wrapping my arms around myself. "And look where it got us. I'm sorry, but I can't do this right now." I bite on my lip, and refuse to make eye contact with him. "It's late, you can stay here tonight if you need to. The guest room is the second door on the left. I'm going to go to bed now."

Lucas nods, he looks somber, but I think he must have expected this. "I'm not going to give up on you, on us." He says, trying to give me a small smile, but its strained. "Goodnight Brooke."

I blink my eyes and nod my head. I turn away from him, and walk slowly to my bedroom. When I get inside, I close the door, and lean my back against it. I slide down the door, until I am in a pool on the ground. I immediately melt, and every emotion possible floods out.

**B&L**

I barely got any sleep at all last night. I wake up, and bury my face into my feather pillow, wishing I could just sleep forever. My head hurts. I wonder if Lucas is still here. My eyes are dry and burning. I wonder if Lucas really does love me. My throat is sore. Why does everything have to be such a mess?

I finally decide to roll out of bed. I glance at the clock on the wall, its barely past seven in the morning. At least if Lucas _is _still here, maybe he is at least still sleeping. I readjust the strap of my tiny nightgown on my shoulder, and head straight for my bathroom. My eyes are puffy and red, and I can't stop reliving my conversation with Lucas last night. I hope it was just a dream. I wash my face, and apply some cream to the bags under my eyes. I desperately need some caffeine.

I slowly open my bedroom door, and peek into the empty hallway before I tip toe out. All of the doors in the hall are closed as usual. My apartment is silent. My living room is empty, and clean, just how I left it. Light is flooding through the dining room windows, and my kitchen smells like lemons. Everything is in its normal place, therefore, everything is normal. Lucas probably left last night, and I feel sad and relieved at the same time.

I turn on the coffee maker and smile at the buzzing of the machine. I am starting to feel better already. I retrieve my big Coach purse from the hall closet, and pull out my planner. I open it to today's date, and sit at the table. I check the messages on my Iphone. Millie called me early this morning, telling me she hoped my night went well, and that I looked great. I figure she must have seen pictures from the event already. The coffee machine dings, and I grin. My morning can finally begin. I get a big round mug out of the cupboard, and fill it with black happiness. I add a little cream, and a tiny bit of honey. I already feel more awake.

I sip at my coffee as I look over my day in my planner. At nine, we are having a staff meeting to discuss the new look book. I have a meeting at ten to discuss new promotion ideas. Then there is a conference call at twelve fifteen. Model fittings will start at one o clock sharp. I pause as I hear a small squeaking noise. I rest my coffee mug on the table, and bite my lip. It sounds like a door opening. I can see the front door from here, and it is still closed. I stare at the hallway, and wait. I regret not putting a robe on over my pretty much non-existent sleepwear.

Lucas turns the corner, wearing a little too tight fitting boxers, and a plain white t-shirt that accentuates the muscles on his chest. I suck in my breath, and he smiles at me sleepily. My heart skips a beat, _he stayed_.

"Good morning" He says, the sleepy smile still stuck to his face. "You are up early."

I nod, trying to pretend that everything is normal. "I have a busy day."

He walks towards me, and sits in the chair right next to me at the table. He rests his hand on the back of my chair, and I instinctively wrap my arms around myself. "I was kind of hoping your big day might include breakfast, with me?"

I can't help but smile at the hope in his voice. I look back down at my planner. I bite on my bottom lip, "I really can't. I have to leave here in an hour, my day is booked." I can tell he's disappointed by the look in his eyes. "I really am busy, I swear. It's not just because of, well, last night."

He nods, and scoots his chair closer to mine, the hand that was resting on the back of my chair is now on my back. He leans over me, and looks at my planner. "Yeah, this all looks pretty important." His finger runs down the page. "But I think Victoria can handle this _look book meeting_, and you can go to breakfast… with your friend." He looks up at me and smiles, and I suddenly feel weak. _I surrender_.

**B&L**

As we walk down the crowded New York streets, our easy friendship somehow returns. I find myself laughing, and talking, and just having a great time. It feels good to be in the city I love with Lucas. It feels good to act my age, and blow off a business meeting for once, even though Victoria has already called me ten times.

As we walk side by side, I feel Lucas' fingers brush mine more than once. I just wish we could stay like this forever. I wish we could live in the future, and forget our past. But that just isn't reality at this point and I'm in some weird limbo of remembering things that went wrong before, and feeling so good being next to him now.

We walk by the fifth coffee shop since we left my apartment. I pause, look at Lucas and shrug. "Brooke, no." He says, shaking his head fervently. He rests his hand on my shoulder, and I try to ignore the group of teenage girls that stop and stare at me in awe. Getting recognized by strangers while they whisper and take pictures on their cell phones somehow gets more normal. "We are not getting an organic muffin and a cup of bland coffee." He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the coffee shop doors. "Come on, we will find a diner if it kills me."

I duck my head down and smile, leaving my hand safely locked inside of Lucas'.

**B&L**

My feet are killing me by the time we find a rundown diner. Normally I would refuse to even enter the small, _brownish-yellow _establishment, _yuck_. But Lucas is ecstatic, and opens the door for me triumphantly. I know he is proud of himself for finding this place, and I can't deny him the opportunity to _eat _here.

We stand in the doorway next to a sign that says 'wait here to be seated'. It smells like cigarettes and old coffee.

Lucas pushes my shoulder, "Cheer up, it's places like this that rock your world."

I raise my eyebrows, _doubt it._

We are approached by a middle aged lady with big bangs, wildly smacking her bubblegum. Her nametag reads Ruth. "Just the two of you? Would you like a table or a booth?"

"Booth" Lucas says with a smile, he pulls me by the elbow to our booth, and respectfully sits across from me. He smiles as Ruth hands us laminated menus, fills up our water glasses and tells us she will be back for our orders.

As we scan our menus, I can't help thinking that I like this…being here, with Lucas. It feels just like it used to, before everything got so screwed up. We always had fun together, and its like we just _got _each other. I know that my feelings for him never went away, but his feelings for me seem to be like a yo-yo. I never know if they are coming or going, and I just don't know if I can trust that. The more I let my mind wander the more I get sick to my stomach. I can't think about Lucas and his feelings and my feelings. Not right now. I just need to push that aside, if only for a few hours. Forget everything, and just have a good morning.

**B&L**

The amount of food that you get at this place is seriously unreal. I ordered the two eggs and toast meal, and I swear I got at least four eggs, plus hash browns, toast, bacon, and four pancakes. Lucas got even more food than I did. I feel sick from eating so much, and it looks like I didn't even make a dent in my food.

I push the plate back away from me, "I am seriously going to be _sick_."

"It was good though wasn't it?" Lucas asks, his smile never leaving his face. "I mean, you were surprised right?"

I roll my eyes, and can't help but smile. "Yes, I was surprised. It was good."

He nods his head in triumph. "I knew you would like it. It's not quite as good as my mom's café was, but its up there."

"Hers was good, I'll give ya that" I smile, but I am so full that just smelling the food is making me nauseous. My phone buzzes against my leg, and I dig in my purse to find it. I look at it, and realize that it's the fifteenth missed call I have had from Victoria. Its nearly eleven a.m. now, and I think she might be planning my murder.

"Are you getting nervous? Do you need to be getting to the office?" Lucas asks, taking a drink of his orange juice, and then leaning back into the booth.

"Yeah, I probably should. Victoria is going to kill me if I don't. I missed two of my meetings this morning, and if I am not back for that conference call then that will be the end of me" I say in all seriousness.

Ruth appears next to our table, still anxiously chewing on her gum. "Is there anything else I can get for you? Do you need to-go boxes? Refills?"

"No, I don't think we are going to need any boxes. But can we get a slice of apple pie, and the bill?" Lucas asks, and I almost spit my water out.

_Apple pie?_

"Sure thing, I'll have it right out" She says, and is gone just as quickly as she came.

"Lucas Scott. Apple pie? Are you kidding me? You can not be hungry still." I say, kind of amused.

He shrugs, as if he always orders pie after eating a large breakfast. "Well, yeah. Pie is the best way to finish a meal, it just fills in all the cracks. And you _are _helping me eat it."

The matter of fact tone in his voice makes me laugh. "You are ridiculous. And no, I'm not helping you eat that." He raises his eyebrows at me, as if that somehow will make me agree to his crazy pie-eating-scheme. "Lucas, _nooo_" I whine, "I already feel sick."

**B&L**

Lucas rides with me in the taxi to my office. We say goodbye, and I wonder if he will be at my apartment when I get home because we didn't really talk about that. I walk in the glass doors, and feel like I am floating above the ground. I am in a haze. My stomach is filled with butterflies and my cheeks tingle from smiling. I feel so funny, maybe its because I just ate a ridiculous amount of food, or just maybe its because of Lucas Scott. As I stand waiting for the elevator, my eyes flutter close and I bite my smiling lip.

"Oh my God Brooke" I hear, the voice shrill and angry. "You have reached a new level of irresponsible. Do you realize the hell you put me through today? God, where have you been all day? You know what, I don't want to know. You have a lot to make up for."

I roll my eyes, trying to tune Victoria's voice out of my head. I knew she would be mad, and I knew I had this coming. I am just glad we are in a busy lobby with a lot of people watching, or Victoria would probably be voicing her anger a lot worse.

"I'm sorry" I say, but she ignores me, going on and on about how I need to grow up someday. I know she will get over it sooner or later, and I could really care less what she says. I lead the way back into the elevator, and back up to the floor of my offices.

"And really, I don't even know why I am surprised. After you disappeared to Tree Hill, I don't even know what to expect from you! You are like a big question mark, no one knows what's coming next." Victoria still rambles.

I finally stop, turn towards her and stare at her with wide eyes. "Okay, I understand you are upset, but from the looks of things, everything is still under control. Now I am going to go into my office, and get ready for my conference call." I can tell by the sour look on her face that she is frustrated that I cut her off in the middle of her rant, but I really don't care. After all, I do have a business to run.

_Oh just confess that you're still mine._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, well that's that! Make sure and review…tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, and what you want to see or any improvements! There were a few ideas that you guys left me in your reviews that I didn't think of but I am definitely going to incorporate into upcoming chapters! I'm more than thrilled that so many of you are reading and reviewing this story….this as always is dedicated to you!**

**Thank you to:**

Dianehermans, loserbelle, othfan326, BrucasBangelBrylan, perfectcouples, arubagirl0926, craxygirl54, sunshine, DANI OTH, xXalienatedXx, Xhush-HushX, bjq, whiters. **You guys are the best!**


End file.
